


The Press

by ninjentsie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: George Washington, the president of the United States.Alexander Hamilton, his right hand man in the office.A long story about office romances, political bullshit, twitter rantings of 280 characters, Subway, ghost boyfriends that died in the gulf war, and avoiding The Press.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My wonderful girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+wonderful+girlfriend).



“Deep breath Alex… Deep breaths… Thomas Jefferson is not going to best you today. You’re a strong, independent, intelligent person. He is a rude, disgusting, vulgar, monster. You best him in anything. All you need to do is go in there, say what you need to say, let him talk, counter it, and then the debate is all yours. You can do this. You can do this. You. Can. Do. This. Hamilton.”

 

Alexander pulled his hair back into a low ponytail, making sure to tie it up with his favorite black ribbon. He moved some stray hairs behind his ears, straightened his tie, tightened his belt, and grabbed his things. It was already 5:44 and Alex should have left the house fifteen minutes ago. But he was stalling as long as he could. Hamilton, no matter how brave he seemed on the job, was almost always nervous and worrying and working himself up over something. Nonetheless, this was no time to think. He had to get to work before the boss got pissed at him.

 

Alexander Hamilton. Forty-eight years old, living alone in a huge empty house, and having one of the most high paying jobs in the country. Not surprising though considering he’s treasurer of the United States government. He’s already had his face plastered all over the news for the things he’s said, whether he’s a citizen, his stand on all kinds of topics, and his bad temper. Lots of people have claimed that he also has an extensive love life, but Hamilton prefers to ignore that side of the media.

 

The car sputtered to life once Alex got in and turned it on. Even if he was semi rich, Alex had a small, (black and wood designed,) beat up PT Cruiser. It was the first car he ever got when coming to America, so it was important to him. Plus, nobody ever expected the treasurer of the united states to drive such an old car so he was never followed by news reporters. Hamilton frowned when the engine died just as fast as it had started. He huffed in annoyance and tried again.  “Come on, _melocotón_ _ , _ ” Alex muttered, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, “Daddy’s gotta get to work.” He tried again and the cruiser finally started up. Alex smiled and tore out of his driveway, immediately racing to get to work on time so Jefferson wouldn’t win the debate.

 

Meanwhile, George Washington, president of the United States, was internally screaming.

He had a migraine ripping his brain out and stomping on it, an awful stomach ache from the Chinese food he had last night, none of his papers organized, way too many problems to deal with, an aching feeling in his heart, what was probably carpal tunnel in his wrists, and his feet were sore. Washington had practically been attacked by paparazzi right when he stepped out of the limo, and his security guard happened to be absent from work today, so he had to fight them off himself.

George rubbed his eyes and shuffled to his desk. He sat down, loosened his tie, shrugged his jacket off, and yawned. Then, he laid his head on the desk, burying himself in his arms. His day just started an hour or two ago and he already wants to go home and crawl back into bed.

 

George Washington. FIfty-one years old and also living alone. He has an even higher paying job then Alexander does, obviously, and mostly saves his money. He lives in the white house, and of course eats whatever the cooks make for him, but George rarely has people go to the store and buy him things. George never thinks about any of that. He has no family to provide for ever since Martha divorced him a long, long time ago.

 

He felt himself dozing off, but God he couldn’t help but not care whether he fell asleep there or not. George tapped his fingers against the desk to keep him awake a little. There was going to be a debate today on the stupid fucking kneeling thing to the United States flag and Washington did not wanna deal with the stupid fucking kneeling thing to the United States flag.

George knew that Alexander, being the usually right minded man he is, would be on the side of letting people kneel during the anthem. Hamilton would definitely have some good points, and Jefferson is probably going to go against Alexander purposely to piss the man off, as he usually does. George groaned in annoyance at the thought of listening to those two bicker when he had this migraine in his brain.

“I cannot deal with them today,” George mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He yawned again and buried his head further into his arms. “I’m just gonna… rest a little…” He closed his eyes once again before falling asleep at his desk, the door locked shut.

 

Hamilton got stuck in traffic. Of course. This is an important debate (not really, it’s a stupid subject) and Hamilton desperately wanted to best Jefferson on it. He couldn’t lose this debate, not now. His life was already dropping downhill with paparazzi finding new ways to stalk him and the media finding new things to hate him for. Alex couldn’t afford to be late to meetings or lose debates.

“Should have taken the limo.”

Alex’s eyes went wide and he almost slammed on the gas when he heard the voice. He looked to his right to see a transparent figure in the passenger seat. He was wearing an army uniform, but his hat was sitting on the dashboard. Alex growled and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.

“John! Leave me alone! I am already having a shitty day!” Alex shouted, glaring at the freckled, curly haired southerner. The man in the passenger seat sighed and moved the chair back so he could lay down. Hamilton rolled his eyes and kept driving.

 

There was one interesting thing about famous treasurer of the United States, Alexander Hamilton. 

 

He was being haunted by a ghost who died in the gulf war.

 

“Will you please leave me alone today?” Alex begged, leaning his head against the steering wheel as the traffic still refused to move. How did traffic even manage to get this bad today? John sighed.

He teased, “You wouldn’t be in traffic if you had accepted that ride from Mr.Washington.” Alex rolled his eyes.

“He’s my boss, not my taxi.” Alex honked his horn in anger. “And I don’t care if he considers us close friends either!!” A couple car honked back at him. John frowned.

“He seems nice too. Pretty handsome for fifty, huh?” Alex shot him a glare.

“You’re dead. There’s nothing for you here.” Alex got out his phone and scrolled through twitter, checking to see what rumor was coming up about him now.

 

_ Alexander Shamilton is a mess! His policies don’t mean anything, and he’s supporting terrorists left and right! Sad! _

 

“I’m gonna fucking murder Trump. He’s so pissy all because he lost the election to Mr.Washington!” He groaned. John sighed and shook his head. Silence settled in the car and Alex pulled the car forward a little with the traffic. He drummed his fingers against the wheels again, biting his lip in worry. He couldn’t miss this deba-

John interrupted his thoughts, “This isn’t what I died for.”

Alex looked over, but John was gone. He blinked and slowly looked back at the traffic. John would do that a lot. Fade in and out with sentences. It wasn’t clear whether he even really wanted to leave, but he did and Alex learned not to complain when he suddenly left him. Alexander sighed and got out his wallet. He pulled out a small polaroid photo of him and John in their uniforms, smiling and holding hands.

“Oh, John… I’m going to make this country good for you… for everybody… even if I have to suffer through Jefferson to do it.” Alex pulled forward with the traffic, sighing with content.

 

8:45. The meeting started 45 minutes ago. The president and the treasurer were nowhere to be found, and the biggest commotion was why the office doors were locked. Jefferson and Madison and Henry Knox were at the oval office door, trying to get it open. The security guard for George Washington was nowhere to be found, which led to some serious suspicion to what was going on.

“What if he’s dead?” James mumbled, “I mean it’s totally possible that the security guard locked them both inside, killed him, and then killed himself.”

Henry growled, “Well I’m gonna resurrect that son of a bitch guard and murder him again if he so much as looked at the president wrong!”

“Easy, Henry, you sound worse than Hamilton and he acts like a stray puppy to the man.” Thomas stepped back from the door and explained, “If we all charge at the door at the same time, it’ll break off. Okay?” The two men nodded and stood behind Thomas.

“One… Two… THREE!”

The three men charged at the door with all their might, and just as they were about to hit the wood it opened up, causing them all to fall over and onto the floor. Thomas yelped and held his arm in pain. “GET OFF ME YOU IDIOTS!” Henry shouted, scrambling away from the two.

“My fall was broken.” James mumbled as he stood up. Thomas was underneath him, whimpering in pain. 

Thomas groaned, “You’re welcome.”

George Washington was holding the door open, his tie undone and looking like he’s been in a coma for twenty years. He cleared his throat and asked quietly, “What’s happening here, boys?” Henry stood up and brushed off his suit. George rubbed his eyes and yawned, feeling way more tired than he should be considering he was sleeping for an hour….

An hour….

Washington glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 8:45…

 

…

 

“ **OH I’M AN HOUR LATE FOR THIS STUPID DEBATE ON KNEELING ARE YOU KIDDING ME?** ” George shouted, grabbing his jacket and putting it on. He packed up his work into his suitcase and rushed to the cabinet room. The three other men followed, asking question after question of what happened and why he was so late. Washington didn’t answer any of their ranting, instead just going to the cabinet and rushing to his seat. The other men in the room quickly sat to attention and began asking the same questions Henry, Thomas, and James had been asking.

Washington huffed and slammed his fist on the table. “ **SHUT IT**!!!” The room went so quiet you could hear a pin drop. George took a deep breath, unpacked his work, clicked his pen, and sat up straight.

The door slammed open and Hamilton walked in, taking his seat. “I’m sorry I’m late, Mr.President, there was traffic on the route I took and there was no alert on my cell about… Why is it so quiet, the debate should have started by now.” He looked at Jefferson, immediately suspecting that he did something.

Washington muttered, “I… overslept, you could say. Alright gentleman… 

 

“Hit me with your best shot. Progress report. Go.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Trump’s making more awful tweets about you and your divorce.”

“Dandy. Next?”

“The press is gonna find out you were late to this meeting.”

“What else is new?”

“Donald claimed you got help from Russia to win the election.”

“I have words I wanna say but I’m president. Moving on?”

“That’s all.”

 

Henry and George’s conversations all went like that. Back and forth rapid fire replies. If Hamilton didn’t know any better, he would say that they have some sort of secret internal language with each other. Washington sighed and asked for the new report. Charles shut his phone off and slowly picked up one piece of paper. 

He began, “You’re gonna have to throw a dinner soon for the cabinet and there will be one press member allowed to show up. Of course being James Madison, our typical recorder. Also, you need to watch out when people ask you questions in public because if you answer with the wrong thing you’ll be ridiculed and if you don’t answer at all then they’ll claim you’re avoiding questions and that you’re untrustworthy.”

Jefferson muttered, “We know a lot about that right, Mr.Hamilton?”

Alex huffed and snapped at him, “I don’t know what you’re implying, Mr.Jefferson.”

 

“Oh nothing nothing at all.”

“Really? Doesn’t quite sound like nothing.”

“Oh well it’s just that, actually I won’t say. I’m sure you’ve checked twitter.”

“Frequently. What are you referencing?”

“Well it’s just that there’s rumor going around that you have a relationship with a certain secretary of education. That’s all.”

 

Eliza Schuyler’s face went red and she glared at him with disgust. Hamilton slammed his hands on the table and stood up. “Like the whole world doesn’t know about you and the vice president!” Now it was the vice president’s turn to go red in the face. Adams cleared his throat.

“Maybe we should just all calm down and get on with the debate!” John laughed, sweating with nervousness. Jefferson sighed and gestured for Hamilton to sit down. Hamilton slowly sat down and took a deep breath. Mr.Washington cleared his throat.

“Hamilton, I have already been having the longest day of my life. Jefferson, i already had a talk with you about purposely getting a rise out of Alexander and how childish such an idea is. This is not middle school, this is a cabinet meeting. Now… Let’s get on with the debate. Adams, announce please.”

Adams stood up and beamed, “Today we will be debating about whether or not we should allow people to kneel during the national anthem, the basic theme of our country. The basic argument for the subject is that kneeling, in the eyes of many citizens, is a sign of disrespect to our flag and our country. But other people give valid points against it too. So all in favor of banning kneeling during the anthem say aye.”

Henry Knox, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, and John Jay all said aye.

 

“All opposed same sign!”

 

Washington, Hamilton, Charles Lee, and Eliza all said aye.

 

“A tie,” George muttered, “Of course. Okay. Jefferson, Hamilton, get it over with and come to an agreement so I can go home early.”

Everybody relaxed and busied themselves with other work, talking among themselves as Hamilton and Jefferson argued back and forth. They were going back and forth a mix of facts and insults and petty comments. Hamilton’s face was red and his glasses were close to flying off. Jefferson looked mostly calm, but his eyes said otherwise. There was a fire burning in the two of them, and the smoke George breathed in was unbearable.

“ENOUGH!” He shouted, shutting them both up. “WE’LL SETTLE THIS ANOTHER DAY! Both of you need to shut up and learn how to grow up and do not think for one second that I’m not going to let you go home after this! Stay after the meeting and come to my office for a nice little chat how to act like members of a cabinet!” Jefferson gulped and sat down, packing up his things. Hamilton huffed and pushed his glasses up.

“Your excellency, I would just like to be clear that if Jefferson would shut his mouth and listen to MY views on the agenda-”

“PUT A SOCK IN IT!” Lee shouted, huffing with annoyance. Washington dismissed the meeting and gestured for the two men to follow. Jefferson followed immediately, acting very calm and quiet as they walked to the oval office. Hamilton was angry and annoyed, just wanting to get back in his car and go home. But he followed to George’s office, mumbling the ABC’s under his breath to calm down.

They stepped into the office, and Alex felt a chill run down his spine. Every time he walked into the oval office, he just felt so amazed with it. He was standing in the white house. This is where the president works and breaths and relaxes at. This is where Alex could work one day if he played his cards right. This is where the original Chris Jackson, first president of the United States, stayed at. Hamilton stood up straight and walked over to a chair.

“Don’t sit.” George snapped, “It shouldn’t take too long to reprimand you both.” Hamilton stepped away from the chair and ignored Jefferson’s snickering. He did give him a small kick in the ankle though. Washington sighed and looked out the window, his hands behind his back. “Boys,” He sighed, shaking his head, “There’s going to be a public dinner in a few nights that the press will be at, watching us talk and eat and converse like adults. If you both continue to act like idiotic school children, then the press will see that and you both might lose your jobs. And that will go blamed on me because I’m the one that assigned you to these places in the cabinet.

“I understand you hate each other for lots of reasons. Jefferson, you can’t purposely try to get a rise out of Alexander. You’re supposed to be working together, not trying to tear each other down. He’s your ally. Not your enemy. Hamilton, I know that Jefferson is difficult for lots of reasons. He purposely taunts you, you think he’s very pretentious because of his views on… himself. I get it. But you’re adults. I’m not saying you have to drop all personality and turn into a worn out serious guy in his mid 40’s who’s a blank slate but… I just need you both to behave a little. Please.”

Jefferson nodded and spoke, “We’re very sorry, Mr.President. It won’t happen again.” Washington glanced at Hamilton, waiting for a similar response.

“Why are we have a dinner, your excellency?” Alex asked. Washington sighed.

“Well, for starters, we have to show the press that our cabinet is not made up of a bunch of idiotic people. Also, it might be because my birthday is coming up.”

Alex blurted, “Would it be inappropriate to get you a gift?”

“Are we done here, boys?” George asked, tapping his foot impatiently. Jefferson and Hamilton nodded. He gestured for them to leave and then turned back to the window. Jefferson immediately said goodbye and then left, rushing off to get home for lunch. Hamilton was hesitant to leave. Washington noticed this and sighed, walking over to the door and shutting it. “Sit. I’ll get you a drink.”

Alex sat down and watched as Washington got a thermos of coffee from one of the drawers of the desk. He also got out two mugs and got out a container of sugar.

“Sugar?” Washington asked. Hamilton nodded and George put two spoon of sugar into the cup. “You could get me a gift if you would like, just make it appropriate since we are going to be in public.” Hamilton tilted his head to the side in confusion.

 

“What would be inappropriate to get you exactly?”

“You know what I mean.”

“... I don’t. I’m lost. You… Oh my  _ god _ .”

 

Alexander snickered. “Mr.Washington, don’t tell me you mean something like  _ that _ !” Washington took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and sighed.

“Alexander, I’m turning fifty-two. If you get me a dildo for my birthday, I will knock you into next Tuesday.” Washington teased, a smirk on his face. Alex rolled his eyes.

He joked, “Can I at least get you a stripper hopping out of a cake?” Washington laughed and covered his face with one hand. He set his coffee down and rubbed his eyes. 

“Dear God, could you imagine the press’ faces? They would have a field day with that one.” George sipped his coffee, trying not to laugh at how much Alex was laughing.

“With who? You or me?” Alex continued laughing in between all of his words. Washington set his coffee down and laughed as well, burying his head in his arms to try and muffle it. 

Washington snorted and covered his mouth with embarrassment. “Maybe the stripper!” Alex laughed, almost falling out of his chair as he continued to laugh. If Washington didn’t know any better, he would say they were drunk. “Oh God…” Alex took a few deep breaths to try and calm down before rubbing his jaw. “My face hurts from laughing and smiling so much.” Washington calmed down and took a deep breath before drinking his coffee. 

Silence settled between them while they drank their coffee. Washington sighed and glanced at the clock. “Don’t you have somebody to get home to?” He asked, looking at Alex with concern. Alex shook his head but didn’t say anything else. Washington nodded in understanding and drank his coffee. Alex picked up the thermos and poured himself another cup.

“I enjoy when you aren’t on duty.” Alex muttered, “You’re a much better person when you aren’t tightened up and serious. I know we need to be respectable leaders here, but you’re pretty fun when you ease into things.” George smiled.

“Thank you, Alexander. I wish I could loosen up more often but my job is stress. I’m fifty and I look like I’m about to die.” He joked. Alex shook his head.

Alex mumbled, “You look perfect, sir.” Silence settled once more. Washington smiled with content and sat up in his seat. Hamilton sat up as well and sighed. “Should I leave?” asked Hamilton.

“No, no,” George muttered, “I’m just gonna clean out my emails and such. You could stay and work on things if you’d like, or you could leave if that’s what you’d prefer. I do enjoy your company though, Alexander. You’re not as loud when we’re alone as you are anywhere else.” Hamilton nodded a little and picked up his suitcase. He got his phone out and scrolled through his texts, seeing that he had a text from Eliza.

 

**Don’t tell anybody I asked you this, but could you just shut Jefferson up already?**

 

Alex slouched in the chair and quickly texted her back.

 

_ I’m trying my best to get him to leave you alone. Is he still asking about Angelica? _

**Yeah**

**He just cant understand that Angelica doesnt like him.**

_ Send my apologies to Angelica for me.  _

_ What night is the dinner? _

**Todays Wednesday. Dinners on Friday.**

_ Thank you, Miss Schuyler. I can always count on you to give me the answers I need. Where oh where would I be without you in my life? _

**Under Jefferson’s boot most likely :)**

_ Ha ha ha very funny. _

**I stopped by your house to give you some cookies I made only to find you not home**

**Where are you?**

_ With The President of the United States. We’re just talking, that’s all. You could just leave the cookies on the porch chair. _

**Just talking?**

_ Yup. Is there something odd about that? _

**Not at all but I just assumed you liked him**

_ He’s my boss, stands for feminism and equal rights, and understands my side of thinking. Of course I like him. _

**I didnt mean it like that alexander**

_ I don’t follow. _

**Nevermind. I’ll leave the cookies on the porch chair. Ttyl**

_ Have a good day, Miss Schuyler. _

 

Alex cleared his throat, “Sir, I have a… texting question.”

“If she’s saying ask for pics then that’s sexting, Hamilton.”

“No, no, no not that. If somebody says they know you like somebody, would that mean they know you’re friends with that person?”

 

Washington licked his fingers and flipped a page in his book. “I’m sure that means they know you love them. Not necessarily like them in a friend way. More in a friend way. A… like like way.” Hamilton was blank for a moment as he looked back at his texts with Eliza. Then his cheeks suddenly went a light pink. He sighed and put his phone away. 

“What’re you reading?” Alex changed the subject. “Looks good.”

Washington replied softly, “A biography. It’s about the life of Chris Jackson. I just… need advice from somebody who’s done this and who’s available. Even if he’s dead, he isn’t a complete moron” Anybody else would have snickered at it, but Alexander simply nodded.

He asked, “What advice do you need?” George shook his head.

“It’s nothing.” He lied, shutting his book and setting it aside. “Just… Just nothing. Why did you want to know what that meant earlier?” Alex shook his head.

  
“It’s nothing,” he mocked, “Just… Just nothing.” George rolled his eyes. Once again, for the third time, the silence settled between them. Alex let it settle this time, pouring himself another cup of coffee. Washington was going to say something, but the silence felt peaceful for him. So he picked up his book again and opened it up to the marked page.  They spent the next couple of hours in silence, just basking in each other’s presence alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudos!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday night, Hamilton was alone at home, working in his study. He was multitasking, making a hot pocket in his small portable microwave while texting Eliza about the dinner while arguing with jefferson over skype, while working on important papers while writing his book. It was an overload of information to his brain, but he felt okay for the time being.

“Everybody knows you love Eliza, that freak. I swear there’s something up with her.” Jefferson snapped before taking a sip of his coffee. Hamilton rolled his eyes. Jefferson’s always trying to find ways to attack Hamilton and the people he likes and all kinds of things like that. 

Alex sighed, “Maybe you’re just freaked out to find a girl that doesn’t fall head over heels right when she sees you. Eliza is an elegant, independent woman. She doesn’t need a sexist bastard like you.” Hamilton immediately regretted his choice of insult when Thomas had an immediate comeback.

“Oh I’m the bastard here? You’re the one who’s literally an illegitimate son!” Jefferson laughed. Hamilton glanced at the camera to see he was still laughing, and not in front of the camera anymore. Jefferson was now lying on the floor laughing his ass off. Alexander was silent and glaring, watching as the idiot slowly wiped a tear from his eyes and climbed back into his chair. “Oh God that’s so fucking funny you are such a joke.”

Alex ignored him for the time being, texting Eliza back about dinner and continuing to work on his book. Jefferson asked, “Do you even know who leaked that info?” Hamilton shook his head. “Huh. Is any of your family alive and hating you like everybody else on Earth?” Alex shrugged with confusion. He wasn’t really sure if anybody in his family was alive and well, and he wasn’t sure if they necessarily hated him. Hamilton hated his father and he knew for sure that his mother was gone. His brother was nowhere to be found, but he did have the man’s email.

“I don’t know.” Alex mumbled, “The only person from my family that I’m in contact with is my brother and I haven’t spoken to him in a long time. Not since college. I should email him.” Thomas checked the time and muttered that he had to go. Alex gave a short, cold goodnight and hung up. Jefferson shut his phone off and got ready for bed.

 

Eliza texted him,  **do you think the dinner will be italian? Oh god im such a weirdo, im fretting over what to wear when all i own is dresses and pantsuits lol**

_ Wear whatever speaks to you. You’re beautiful in every article of clothing you own. Dress to impress, but just remember that it is not your job to please everybody who sees you and knows you.  _

**Youre to sweet alexander hamilton**

**Shouldn’t you be getting ready for bed?**

_ Is it my bed time? Do I need to be up for school tomorrow, mother lol _

**Ha ha very funny**

**I just dont want you to have those same bags under your eyes**

**Can i do your makeup**

 

Alexander was taken back for a second by the question. He slowly looked over at the mirror on the wall. He wasn’t necssarily beautiful. Hamilton had a lot of flaws. His hair was rarely brushed out, the most he did with it was tie it back with ribbon or a hair tie. And he forgot to shave a lot. And from certain views his nose looked either too narrow or too big and it never really framed his face correctly. Alex did have plenty of bags under his eyes…  And I guess I could lose some weight…

Hamilton sighed.

 

_ You can do my makeup for dinner tomorrow night, but good luck fixing this mess up. I look like I was ran over by a truck, thrown off a cliff, drowned fifty times, and starved by Satan. I look like I was either put through a concentration camp or I’m the main character of Happy Death Day. _

**Alexander you look fine! And beautiful. But I can really make your best features stand out and nobody will notice any of that random stuff you just said.**

**You do realize were texting right? Not writing your latest book**

_ When they write the book about my life and preserve my texts and writings and ideas, I want them all to be well thought out and beautiful. Or at least more beautiful than Jefferson’s. _

**Be at my house tomorrow night three hours before dinner okay?**

_ Alright. I love you. _

 

Hamilton set his phone down and paused. It took him a few seconds to realize what he just sent her. He then shrieked with horror, spun around in his chair and picked up his phone. “NO! NO I DIDN’T MEAN TO SAY THAT! IT WAS A MISTAKE!” Alexander opened up his texts.

 

**_Betsey is typing_ **

 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god. Please don’t reply. Just pretend i didn’t send it! Please Betsey!”

 

**I love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow night, cutie ;O**

 

Alexander sighed in relief and slouched in his seat, letting his phone fall out of his hands and onto the floor. He rubbed his eyes and checked the clock. It was almost midnight, and he wondered what he could do besides sleep. With a loud yawn, Alex walked out of the study and to his room. He went to the VHS player (yes the VHS player he’s so vintage™) and put it The Little Mermaid.  Alex laid down in bed, ready to play games on his phone, but he was already sleeping within a few seconds of lying down.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner is at 6:30. 

Everybody had to be at the restaurant at 6:00.

Hamilton woke up at two in the afternoon, his phone dead and his heart racing. 

“Of course I oversleep on the day where I’m supposed to be everywhere!” Alex cried as he raced around to get dressed. He was thankful that he had picked out an outfit the night before. He was wearing a button up ivy green shirt, black pants, a black jacket, and (just to fuck with the press on what his sexuality was) a small gay pride pin. Alex quickly grabbed his charger, his phone, and his wallet. He went to the beat up PT Cruiser, got into the front, and vroomed to Eliza’s house.

“So you forgot to charge your phone,” John sighed before clicking his tongue, “See, this is why you need more sleep and less coffee.” Alex didn’t even bother looking for John, he knew he was in the passenger seat with his legs kicked up onto the dashboard. “Where you heading?” John giggled. Hamilton huffed and turned a sharp corner.

He replied, “Eliza’s house. She’s doing my makeup.” John was silent for a moment. Imagining Alexander in makeup all cute like that made him blush. He saw that the usual ribbon was absent from Hamilton's hair and he frowned.

“Where’s your-”

“Don’t worry, I have it in my pocket. I just want Eliza to braid my hair first and then I’ll put it in. Come on, Laurens, did you really think I forgot?”

John sighed and looked out the window. He joked, “Sue me, I get nervous. I’m always nervous that you’ll forget me. Because once you forget me… I’m gone. I have no other reason to stay on Earth.” Hamilton looked over at John. John’s freckles littered his face like sprinkles on ice cream. It was always so cute and perfect and adorable. He used to play connect the dots when they were alone and away from war. They would stay down in one of the empty bunker’s, drinking water and cuddling as much as they could without being uncomfortable. Their bodies had been covered with a layer of sweat. God, it was unbearable down there. But they were alone at least.

_ Alex messed with the dog tags around John’s neck. They were shiny, freshly polished just last night. A battle was coming up, and John wanted them to look perfect when he went onto the field. Alexander sighed and muttered, “Why did you join the war? You always say you hate how America is turning out, so why fight for it?” John was silent, playing with locks of Alexander’s hair. They were sitting side by side, leaning against the wall. _

_ “Well,” John replied, “When we win the war and go home, I want our kids to be able to know that we didn’t lose and that we didn’t give up. This country has awful people in it. Awful ideas in it. Racism, sexism, abuse, orphans… homophobia, transphobia… But… I’m fighting for freedom. Freedom of love. Freedom of race. Freedom of truth. Freedom of identification. In a hundred years when I’m dead and gone, I want our kids to be asked by their teacher, what’s the 28th amendment? And I want them to say the freedom of love, race, freedom, and truth.” _

_ Alex was crying a little, tears welling in his eyes. He scooted closer to John, hugging him tightly. John and Alex were shirtless, trying to bear with the hot stuffiness of the bunker. Their chests were sticky and gross from the sweat, but they still held each other. _

_ John whispered in his ear, “I can’t wait for your hair to grow out again.” Alex laughed a little and smiled. Carefully, Laurens reached back to his own hair, which was tied back into a messy bun. He pulled something out of his hair, and it all fell to his shoulders with it’s usual bounce. _

_ “I want you to have this so you can remember me.” John whispered, holding it up. “I got it when-” _

 

“ALEX YOU’RE ZONING OUT AGAIN!” John screamed, managing to possess Alex for a moment, swerve the wheel, and pull over. Alex snapped back into reality, taking control of his own body. His heart was racing as cars sped by and honked at Hamilton in anger. There were tears in his eyes. John stared at him, holding his hand and starting to tear up too. He saw a glimpse of it, the memory Hamilton was thinking about.

Hamilton shivered from the sudden cold in the car, but didn’t pull away from the ghost’s touch. He mumbled, “They tell me move on. They tell me you’re dead and gone and I need a new love life. They tell me it was so long ago.” John began to cry harder, sobbing into the thin air of the car. Alex continued, “But how can I forget somebody so close… so passionate… so driven… so loving.” John squeezed his hand tighter, and Alex gently squeezed back before pulling away and putting his hands back on the wheel.

Laurens leaned his head on the window, crying and sobbing with agony. “Alex… Alex it’s so cold…”

Hamilton gripped the steering wheel and turned the key, almost feeling a little better with the way the car sputtered back to life. “I know,” he whispered, “I swear if I could bring you back I would.” Laurens nodded a little.

As Alex began driving to Eliza’s once more, he sobbed when John’s figure faded from his view, and he knew that the man had left once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Right when Alex had walked into Eliza’s home she had grabbed him and dragged him to the guest room where all of her makeup was set up . She sat him down on a stool, moved it to the right level, and immediately set to work. “So,” Eliza sighed, “You have the worst bags under your eyes I have ever seen. Did you oversleep?” Hamilton nodded a little.

“Yes, and I didn’t charge my phone.” Hamilton sighed and continued to explain how his morning went, leaving out that John showed up but mentioning that he was thinking about the man. Eliza Schuyler knew all about his past with John, and how much the man had meant to him. Hamilton freely spoke about his bisexuality with her, and she listened to him. Alexander wasn’t sure what sexuality Eliza identified by, but he knew she loved him.

Hamilton cleared his throat and closed his eyes so she could start working on a light eye shadow. “Nothing too major,” She mumbled, “Don’t want the press calling you a transvestite or a drag queen.” Hamilton smirked. 

“Could you imagine? I can already see the headline. Diva queen treasurer, Alexander Hamilton, reveals himself as not a diva queen but a drag queen! God I would be such a wonderful icon. A disgrace. But a wonderful icon.” Alex opened his eyes once she pulled the brush away to see Eliza frowning. He stopped laughing and blinked. He whispered, “What’s wrong?”

Eliza sighed and shook her head, “Nothing. Do my jawline and cheekbones look okay?” Alex smiled with confusion.

“They look great as usual, Miss Schuyler.” Alex sighed. Eliza stood up and handed Alexander a mirror. He looked in the mirror and smiled. Mascara, foundation to hide the bags under his eyes, some oak brown eye shadow, and some black eyeliner. It was enough to show some flair, but not so much that the press would lose their heads. “Thank you, I love the eyeliner.” Alex smiled.

Eliza sighed and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a jacket and pulled it over her button up shirt. “I wish I could wear a dress,” She mumbled, “But I don’t have any good ones.” Alex walked over and looked through her clothes. She did have a large amount of dresses and pantsuits, but she also had some casual clothes scattered here and there.

“What about this one?” Alex asked, pulling out a light mint blue dress. “It looks cute!” Eliza shook her head and started looking for shoes. Hamilton put the dress back without another word. He pulled out another dress that went down to about Eliza’s knees. It was strapless, but still looked modest enough to wear to a political function. Eliza shook her head once more.

Hamilton stopped looking and turned to her. He buttoned up the middle part of her jacket, moved her hair from her face, and kissed her hand. “You look gorgeous,” Eliza whispered, stepping closer to the man. Hamilton smiled and gently caressed her cheek.

“Well you look perfect, Miss Schuyler.” Hamilton whispered, stepping closer. Any closer and Alex would be stepping on the woman’s toes, but I don’t think either of them would have cared. They stayed like that, Alex gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb, Eliza holding his other hand. He leaned in, wondering if this was when they kissed. Here he was, a grown man in his 40’s and thinking like a preteen at a school dance. Eliza sighed and pulled away, walking to her purse.

She mumbled, “Not now, you’ll ruin my lipstick, handsome.” Alex sighed and smiled. 

“Of course, I understand.” He grabbed his phone and charger and followed her out of the room. Alex made sure to shut the lights off before they walked outside to their cars. Right when Hamilton got in the front, John was there in the passenger side, a smug smirk on his face. Alex frowned. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” John simply sighed and flipped some shades on.

John giggled, “I know something that you don’t. That’s all. Now drive, cutie.” Alex blushed and hit the gas, speeding to get to the dinner on time. Eliza followed him, wondering who the other figure was in his car.

 

* * *

 

Washington took a deep breath as he opened his car door and stepped out. He had five bodyguards around him to keep the press calm, and George was happy to see that there weren’t too many people gathering around the restaurant as he expected. Maybe twenty random people, the press, and Thomas Jefferson signing autographs. If you knew nothing about politics, you would think he was a famous actor or something with the crowd around him. James Madison marched up and pulled Thomas away from the fans, dragging him inside. Press took a photo.

George sighed and walked inside, straightening his tie. He sat down at the head of the table and only glanced at the menu. The man had eaten here a million times, and already knew what he was going to order. But… Oh god what if he got something too big and press questioned him. They were letting two reporters in. One for CNN, and one of them for some website on the internet. Maybe it was buzzfeed, maybe it wasn’t. Washington didn’t know.

God that was always the problem wasn’t it.

Not knowing. Always worrying about not knowing. George was afraid to move, afraid to speak, afraid to do literally ANYTHING in front of the reporters and press and cameras. But now wasn’t the time for worrying. He had to host this dinner and he had to make sure that nobody pulled any….

“Shit,” George whispered.

It seemed right when Alex walked in Jefferson and him locked eyes, glaring at each other. Only glaring though. No insults or bickering, thank God. Washington gulped. For now they were just wandering, talking and gossiping without sitting down. People were scattered about, and George had almost forgot that this wasn’t just the main board at the party. Almost everybody was here.

Hamilton leaned on a wall and got a glass of champagne right when he came in. Eliza stood by him, and they talked quietly. Washington was sitting though, not feeling the need to converse or anything like that. Jefferson walked over to Washington and smiled.

“Evening, Mr.President! Excited for the dinner?” He asked, sipping his blood red wine with a smile. Everything the man did seemed to be cocky and smug, like he was above everybody else. Washington hated it.

He sighed and answered, “Sort of. A little nervous about how you and Hamilton will be getting along, but besides that I’m fine. Also, Hamilton looks different… I can’t put my finger on it.” Jefferson looked over right when Washington realized what was different. He stirred the pot. Jefferson wasn’t going to let this go. Oh god. Oh no.

“Oh my God, is he wearing makeup?” Jefferson snickered in a hushed voice. Washington sighed.

He snapped, “Mr.Jefferson, keep it professional please. He’s wearing makeup, so what? Leave him be for tonight and focus on other things.” Jefferson looked at the doors and the windows, seeing all the people outside.

 

“They love me, Washington.”

“Pardon?”

“Them. My fans. They love me for whatever I do and say. I could bring Hamilton down just by a dirty look. My fan base would rip him to shreds.”

 

Thomas looked like a man to be feared. The way he stood, the way he gazed at the windows with glassy eyes, and the position in conversation that he took. Washington stood up and snapped, “Well, let’s just hope that you don’t plan on using your little fangirls for anybody else, hmm. You’d hate to hate a friend, Thomas.” Jefferson looked back at Washington and smiled.

“Mr.Washington, please, elections aren’t for another four years. I’ll be obedient for now.” Jefferson teased, patting his shoulder and walking away to talk to random senators. Washington watched him go, and almost thought about tripping him later. But George didn’t want to be rude in public. He didn’t want to be judged. So instead he went to Alexander.

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s looking over here again,” Alex mumbled, glancing at Jefferson as he talked with Washington. Eliza rolled her eyes. She took his champagne and took a sip, sighing to herself.

She teased, “Are you afraid the big bad wolf is gonna hurt you, Alexander?”

“Of course not, Miss Schuyler,” Hamilton smiled, “But you can never be too careful.”

Washington got up from his seat and walked to Alex, weaving through groups of conversations as he went by. Alex suddenly got really nervous and took his champagne back. He quickly drank most of the champagne in the bottle before turning to Washington with a smile. “Mr.President, good evening.” He smiled. Alex had forgotten he was even wearing any makeup when George approached.

Eliza walked away to find somebody else to converse with. She eventually found Maria Reynolds, head of homeland security, to talk to.

“Now, Alexander, I have to say the colors look nice on you. A bold choice for a political event though.” George teased quietly. Alexander’s face went a light pink with embarrassment. He was about to take his hair out of it’s braid so he could hide some of it, but George stopped him. Washington gently took his hand and lowered it from his face. “I never said it looked bad on you, Alexander. Let it show. Ignore the press, you’ll be fine.” Washington pulled his hand away with a smile.

Alex gulped and glanced at the windows. “How long,” He cleared his throat, “How long until they end up noticing, do you think?” Washington glanced at the windows and then the two reporters roaming around. He shrugged. Alex muttered great and drank his champagne. But, it was empty. Washington frowned.

“Don’t get drunk, please. I know how you are when you’re drunk, and I would prefer the press never finds out.” Washington mumbled, taking his glass and setting it on a table. Alex frowned but nodded.

He sighed, “I’m just nervous. Jefferson’s gonna say something and I’m gonna get upset and… Oh God i can already see my face on the front of the newspapers and twitter posts. Me, screaming at Jefferson.” Alex pushed his glasses up and ran a hand through his hair to try and calm down. Washington gazed at him, just watching him glance around and twitch at the sight of the reporters talking to people. 

Washington carefully blocked Alexander’s view of the reporters and took his hand. He squeezed it, and Alexander’s face turned a deep red. He looked up at Washington, who was smiling at him. “You need to relax,” He whispered, “Stop worrying about their views on you, Alexander. Okay?” Washington wished he could listen to him own advice. He pulled away from Hamilton’s hand just a few seconds too late. A reporter took a quick photo on their phone, but neither of the men knew about it.

Alex cleared his throat and advised, “You should go. I’m gonna head to the bathroom to try and calm my nerves a little before dinner. What’re you getting, by the way? I’ve never been here.” Washington smiled and snapped out of his thoughts about Alexander.

“Oh, um, the four cheese macaroni and cheese. It’s amazing with the honey pepper chicken tenders.” Washington asked. (If you can guess what restaurant they’re at then gold star for you). Alexander nodded and rushed off to the bathroom. Washington walked away to talk to Henry about the thoughts rushing around in his head.

 

* * *

 

 

Eliza sipped her champagne before whispering to Maria. “I mean he’s cute, don’t get me wrong, and I know I love him. But, every time we get close it feels wrong. I know he’s cute and I’m supposed to feel in love with him but I’m really just… not attracted to him. At all.” Maria snickered and shook her head.

She asked quietly, “Are you sure you even swing for that team?” Eliza tilted her head in confusion and maria laughed. “Do you think you might be a lesbian? Or, hey, maybe you don’t even play baseball. Maybe you’re aromantic or asexual.” Eliza’s face went a light pink at the thought. She had never really thought about her sexuality. College, a time when most of her friends were experimenting, was more a focus on law and making her way up to the white house. 

Eliza mumbled, “I don’t know. Maybe I don’t like guys that way.” Maria looked down at her (she was much taller in her heels) and Eliza looked back. Eliza smiled and messed with the buttons on her jacket. “I’ll um.. I’ll get back to you on what I find out, okay?” She mumbled. Maria smiled and nodded a little before walking away to get more wine. Eliza gulped and rushed away to go find Hamilton.


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes later dinner started. Everybody took their seats at their tables. Hamilton was assigned to be sitting on the left of Washington, with Eliza at his side. Jefferson was assigned to be sitting on the right of Washington, Henry Knox next to him. Eliza and Knox were next to each other. Everybody had been split up at small round tables, so the most important people were at Washington’s table.  Or at least they were, until the president rewrote the seating arrangements. He took his seat and sighed, picking up a small menu and glancing through it. Hamilton gulped and looked at the drinks. “So, would now be an inappropriate time to give you your present?” Hamilton mumbled, looking at George. 

Washington hid his smirk and muttered, “If you want, go ahead. But press will question it immediately.” Hamilton felt his inside jacket pockets and huffed.

“Shit,” He spoke quietly, “I think I forgot it in my rush to get out of the house.” Washington sighed and set his menu down. He glanced around for the waiter to come around.

“Well don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll find some other public time to give it to me.” George teased. He got his phone out and checked a few texts before putting it away. Washington kept his left hand under the table. Eliza cleared her throat.

“Has anybody else ever eaten here? I haven’t eaten here since I was a little girl.” She admitted. Washington opened his mouth to answer but Jefferson spoke first.

“I recommend the four cheese mac and cheese with honey pepper chicken tenders it would definitely be the best dish they serve in my opinion,” He purred, glancing Eliza up and down. Eliza immediately scooted closer to Hamilton, grossed out. Washington and Hamilton both made mental notes to not order the four cheese mac and cheese. Alex held Eliza’s hand to comfort her, and Jefferson noticed this. The press noticed this as well. Hamilton even looked at the camera when they took the photo.

Eliza thought about pulling away, but knew the press would interpret that wrong. They would think she didn’t want Hamilton to hold her hand and that he was harassing her. Couldn’t have that happening. Alexander would be ruined. The waiter came around. Washington ordered the brunch burger, Jefferson ordered mac and cheese, Henry ordered a glass of water, Hamilton ordered the quesadilla burger, and Eliza ordered the same thing as Hamilton. Hamilton asked for a diet Pepsi. Thomas clicked his tongue. “Diet Pepsi? At least get diet coke Hamilton.” he judged. Washington rolled his eyes.

Henry muttered under his breath, “Are you guys seriously going to ruin the dinner by arguing over diet soda?” 

Hamilton snapped, “I like Diet Pepsi. I always get Diet Coke wherever I go, i just thought I would change things up. Remember how you called me out two years ago on my ‘coke addiction’? If you’re going to insult me, at least keep up with your own words. Not that you’ve ever done that with other things, like, your campaign.”

Washington growled, “Quiet. Press is watching.” Jefferson huffed. He messed with his phone for awhile, trying to ignore everything. Hamilton smiled triumphantly and squeezed Eliza’s hand. She glanced at him.

Alex whispered, “That’s payback for so much as looking at you with that kind of smirk. He’s so perverted, Miss Schuyler.” Eliza smiled and nodded a little in agreement.

Jefferson snapped, “I hate you. How did you even manage to get into the cabinet huh?”

Hamilton wondered aloud, “Is he gonna call me names again? Like that cute little word with a C that you called me last week?”

 

Jefferson snapped loudly, “Oh you mean a fat cunt?!” The man covered his mouth right after he said the word, his eyes wide with fear. Washington’s eyes were wide, and he was covering his own grin. Hamilton was smiling. Eliza was sipping champagne and hiding her smile. Thomas slowly pulled his hand away from his mouth and picked up the menu. He cleared his throat. “So, uh, what are you guys getting?” 


	7. Chapter 7

Their food came. Their drinks came. They ate. They drank. They finished. Press and others cleared out, and eventually the only people left were Hamilton, Washington, and Henry Knox. Alexander walked outside to the president’s car. He tapped on the window. Washington stepped out of the limo and smiled at Hamilton. “Hey,” He sighed, “I’m sorry about Jefferson tonight.” Alex sighed.

“It’s fine,” He muttered, “In all honesty he’s done worse.” Washington frowned and looked around. His guards were in the car, so there was no way they would be able to hear them. He made sure to lower his voice.

George whispered, “About holding your hand earlier… I don’t really know what to say.” Alex’s cheeks heated up and his eyes stayed glued to the ground. George continued, “I won’t do it again if it bothered you or anything like that.”

“It didn’t.” Alex blurted, “You’re lucky press didn’t see though. They’d have your head on a stick for it.” 

Washington’s eyes suddenly went wide and he face palmed. “Shit!” He groaned, “God I wasn’t even thinking if anybody was watching! Fuck, okay, um, we- What do we do? What do we say?”

Alex put his hands on the president’s shoulders. “Mr.president… It’ll be fine. We’ll survive. Deep breaths, now, they won’t fret on it for long. I’m sure they’re more worried about me wearing makeup, Jefferson saying cunt, and Ms.Lewis wearing a short red dress than you holding my hand.” Washington sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“I get so nervous,” He admitted, “I care too much about everybody else’s opinions…” Alex sighed and stepped closer.

“Sir, your excellency, I know it means nothing, but I think you’re a wonderful person. An amazing leader for the country.” Alex whispered, looking up at him. Washington smiled and took his hand for the second time that night. 

He whispered back, “Thank you, Alexander. You should head home, it’s getting late.”

John was floating behind Alex, petting his hair. “Yeah, he has a point. Tell him he’s sexy and go home to sleep, babe.” John mumbled. Hamilton rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“Alright. I’ll go home.” Alexander pulled his hand away and glanced at his car. Quickly, he pecked George’s cheek and then rushed off to his car. Washington held a hand to his own cheek, giggling to himself as Alexander looked back at him, his face as red as a tomato. Hamilton got into his car, and George did the same. John phased into the front seat.

John asked once they were on the highway, “So what about Eliza? You with her?”

“I don’t know.”

“... Well you just kissed the president’s cheek. But you said I love you to Eliza. So which one is it?”

“... I love George… Oh God I’m in love with the president. But… But I do care about Eliza.”

John shrugged, “Well you gotta choose. And you love me right?”

Alex nodded. “Of course I am,” He said, “I think about you every single day, Laurens.” John nodded a little before finally letting the silence settle over them. It was so cold in the car, and they both knew it was John’s fault. But neither of them were going to say a word about it, because the quiet was there, falling over them like a blanket of snow. Comforting and gentle. They were in traffic once again. John put his hand over Alexander’s. 

Alex wanted to intertwine their fingers, but all that would happen would be that Alexander’s hand would go right through John’s. So the most they could do was sit quietly, John’s hand floating just a little bit above Alexander’s. 

Laurens, after an hour of traffic, faded off into the night.  Hamilton pulled his hand away and turned the heat up higher, trying to warm up.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Alexander straightened his tie in the mirror, John standing behind him. “I’m nervous. What if he doesn’t like me?” John kissed his cheek and pulled the man’s hair back into a braid. He got some dark ivy green ribbon out and tied it with that.  _

_“He’ll love you,” John whispered, gently caressing his cheek. “Come on… Time to get our kid, honey.”_

 

* * *

 

Hamilton sat up in bed to the sound of his alarm, way too loud and way too close to his ear. He panted as if he had just run 50 miles, and reached over to shut it off. Once he did so, he unplugged his phone from the charger. A good morning text from Eliza, a few texts from the president, and a daily reminder to take his pills. Great. Alex got out of bed, only in a loose muscle shirt and boxers, and trudged to the bathroom.

His vision was blurry a little, and a sudden draft came into the bathroom. “John,” He breathed, “I had a dream about you again.” John perked up at this, and was suddenly much more awake. 

 

“Really? Good or bad?”

“We were… adopting? I was getting ready for something. Er- we both were. You said ‘let’s go get our kids’ or something like that.”

“Oh… Well, that’s good. Do you- Did you want kids someday?”

 

Alex nodded and got his anti-depressants out. Two pills. He got a dixie cup and filled it with tap water. Then took his pills, set the cup and the pill bottle back in the cabinet, and looked in the mirror. He looked like a wreck. The only other time he had look this distraught and exhausted was back in his early college days, when his drug abuse was as wild as his sex drive and hair color.

Hamilton ran a hand through his current hair, noticing a few grey hairs here and there. He sighed and muttered, “I need another hair appointment scheduled. Also a spa day. A back massage sounds absolutely amazing right now.” John smiled and shook his head with a laugh.

“Well, I’d be delighted to give you a massage if I could. But I’d just phase through you.” John sighed, waving his hand through Alexander’s hand to demonstrate. Alexander laid his hand limp on the counter, and John laid his hand on the same spot just a little above the other’s hand. “There’s always this though.” He mumbled. Alexander took a deep breath and sighed, glancing at John in the mirror. When Laurens was in the mirror he was just an outline, a fuzzy and barely visible shadow. It scared him a little, just how barely real John was.

Alex whispered, “I wish you were alive. I wouldn’t have so many problems with romance if you were alive.” John smiled and nodded a little.

“Yeah,” He argued, “but aren’t you poly? There would still be some issue there, love.” Alex rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away. He trudged back to the bedroom and began getting dressed. 

“Well whatever!” Alex called as he struggled to get pants on. “I think I’m gonna hang out with Eliza today! Try to get things sorted out, you know!” John floated through the walls and into the bedroom. He floated above the bed, trying to grab Alexander’s pillow and snuggle with it. But, no luck, the pillow stayed where it was. 

John whined, “I wanna hold you! Or at least have some part of you!” Alex snickered as John waved his body around in the air, like a baby throwing a tantrum. Well, a supernatural demon ghost baby that is. Hamilton walked over and picked up the pillow. John wrapped his arms around it as best as he could without phasing through. Alex let go, the pillow fell, and John was back to throwing his tantrum.

“John,” Alex spoke, glancing at the bookshelf, “John calm down a little your powers are acting up. Laurens saw the books shaking and he only got more angry.

“I hate being a ghost, Alex!” He shouted, “I hate not being able to be with you all the time! I hate being angry! I hate this! I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this! I hate not being able to hold you!” Alex stepped back and looked around the room. Things on the shelves were shaking as if an earthquake was going on. Hamilton gasped as a lamp fell. He ran to it and caught it, carefully setting it back on the desk.

Alex shouted back, “John please look at what you’re doing! You are with me! You’re here! I love you, please calm down!” Laurens opened his eyes and saw Alex, on the ground and scared. 

He huffed and shouted, “And now I’m scaring you! Because I’m a ghost! A freak! A monster!” Laurens landed back on the ground and suddenly everything froze.

Alex whispered in the midst of the silence, “You aren’t a monster.” John marched forward, grabbed Alexander’s collar, and lifted him off the ground as if he didn’t weigh a thing. 

 

“YES I AM!” He screamed at the poor man, “I’M A FUCKING GHOST HAUNTING YOU UNTIL YOU DIE AND NOTHING’S GONNA CHANGE THAT! I CAN’T EVEN PICK YOU U-... Up…” Alex glanced at John’s hands, shocked to see that he was holding them, feeling them, like a solid object. John dropped Alex and stared at his hands in horror, as if he had just murdered somebody. Alexander quickly stood up and stared at Laurens, scared for whatever the late soldier was going to do next.

Laurens backed up, and he hit the bed. John whimpered and managed to get out in a strained tone, “And now I can feel you… Now i can… I can  _ h-hurt _ you…” John quickly stood up straight and looked at Hamilton with tear filled eyes. When he blinked they rolled down his cheeks, but disappeared before they could hit the ground. “I have to go. I’ll be back later. I… Oh god.” Before Hamilton could beg him to stay he was gone.

 

And the pillow was gone too.


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you okay?”  Hamilton asked before sipping his starbucks. He and Eliza were at starbucks, just trying to relax and ignore any kind of work duties they had. It was ironic Hamilton was asking if she was okay, when Alex was the one that just had a mental breakdown in his car. But he didn’t want to think about him right now. He didn’t want to think about… about Laurens…

Eliza nodded and replied, “Yeah, I’ve just been thinking. About stuff. I guess.” Alex frowned.

“Stuff?” He asked, “I would think as an ex English teacher you would be a little more descriptive, Miss Schuyler.” Eliza snickered and rolled her eyes.

“You knew I was an ex english teacher? God you’re worse than the press!” She teased, lightly shoving him. Alex rolled his eyes.

“Hey, I was just curious. Besides I was surfing through twitter anyway and I saw a video of one of your college lectures. You were amazing at it by the way, and I loved the control you had over your class.” Hamilton rambled, “Also I loved the outfit-”

“Alex, She interrupted, “What’s your sexuality?”

Alex stopped walking down the sidewalk, dumbfounded for a second. He didn’t expect her to ever ask anything like that. But Eliza stopped too, looking at him with almost a desperate begging in her soft brown eyes. Alex cleared his throat and kept walking, a bit slower and a bit more cautious. Eliza walked as well, taking his free hand in hers

“Bisexual. I prefer both genders. Why, um, why do you ask?” Alex whispered, glancing around in case anybody was listening. Eliza’s cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. Hamilton raised an eyebrow and stopped. He asked quietly, “Are you straight?” She was frozen for a second, not sure how to respond. Slowly, she shook her head.

“I think I… I think I’m bisexual. What you said. I think I like girls and boys.” She mumbled, continuing to walk. Eliza was walking faster, pulling Alex along. She pulled him away to the park and sat on a bench, holding his hands like they were her only life support. “But i really don’t know. I never had time to experiment in college, I was busy with other life changes. I don’t even know what it’s like to be with anybody that isn’t a boy!”

Alex pressed a kiss to her hand. A risky thing to do in a public place like this. “Miss Schuyler, relax a little. It’s alright to experiment later in your life. There’s still time. Whether you’re straight, lesbian, bisexual, or whatever. It’s alright if you want to experiment now instead of back then-”

“No,” She snapped, “No you don’t get it! I’m already such a freak of nature to the world! I’m already ugly and gross and-”

“Hush, Eliza.” Alex sighed. Eliza looked at Hamilton through her tear filled eyes, whimpering a little. She was breaking down her walls, starting to cry and already trying her best to hold back sobs. Hamilton hugged her tightly, letting the woman bury her head in the man’s hair. She sobbed against him, absolutely helpless in that moment. Alexander held her tightly, rubbing circles along her back. 

They stayed like that for the next few minutes. Alex and Eliza. Hugging and just enjoying the sort of silence in there shady part of the park. Birds chirped here and there, and there was a gentle breeze as well. The peaceful scenery and the comforting back rubbing was enough to get Eliza to calm down. Eliza sniffled and pulled away, quickly getting a handkerchief out of her bag and wiping her eyes.

Hamilton opened his satchel and got makeup wipes out, carefully cleaning to smeared mascara from her face. Eliza let him, staying still where she was so he could help her. Alex whispered softly, “You aren’t a monster. You aren’t a freak. It’s okay to be different, Eliza, even if everybody’s afraid of it.”

John was floated behind Eliza, making sure not to touch anything (he didn’t know what he could touch and not touch). Alex looked at John and sighed, “You’re perfect.” Eliza sniffled and stuffed the handkerchief and makeup wipes into her purse and stood up. She brushed any dust off of her dress before smiling at Alex.

“You’re sweeter than the media thinks you are. I wish they knew the Alexander Hamilton that I knew.” Eliza smiled. Alex stood up and held her hand. 

He teased, “You mean the bisexual, feminist, dressing-in-drag, Hamilton that you know and love? Oh God would the press have a field day.” Eliza giggled and they continued their walk. John floated behind them, watching carefully to see if any press were nearby. 

 

The pillow appeared back at home an hour later.


	10. Chapter 10

There’s something about the press that was almost like… a gift to Thomas Jefferson.

It always seemed to be in his favor. He was never called out, never accused of things, never anything really. And now, once again, he was completely revelling in the fact that the press was calling out his arch rival, Alexander Hamilton, on dating head of the board of education, Eliza Schuyler, but cheating on her with  _ the fucking president,  _ George Washington.

The photos of Alexander Hamilton holding George Washington’s hand went viral just five hours after the dinner. Hamilton’s fanbase immediately accused them both of being in a relationship while all the white straight people claimed that it was just a friendly gesture. But then there was rumor of Alexander Hamilton kissing George Washington on the cheek later that night, but no proof of it ever happening. Once the kiss theory sunk and died like a ship with a hole in it, a new theory arose in its place. Photos of Alexander and Eliza hanging out together were to blame.

So the headline reading across everybody’s laptops, phones, and TV’s was this:

 

**U.S. Treasurer, Alexander Hamilton, is Dating Head of Board of Education, Eliza Schuyler.**

 

And the second headline read:

 

**U.S. Treasurer, Alexander Hamilton, is Fucking The President of the United States, George Washington.**

 

The press was having their biggest field day yet, and George Washington was in his office, locking himself inside. His blinds were shut, the press was outside, and in the office it was just him, Henry Knox, and John Adams. Two people that would stay quiet about whatever he said in there. In that sacred office. The room where George was about to pour his heart out and regret it in a day.

“Are you actually in love with the man?” Henry asked, tapping his fingers impatiently. He looked like an excited wreck, sitting on the edge of his seat with bags under his eyes. 

Washington snapped, “i don’t know!” He rubbed his eyes and groaned. “I didn’t think anybody saw me hold his hand! And I sure as fuck didn’t know he was dating Eliza! I wouldn’t have done anything if I had known they were together!” Washington glanced at Adams, who was scrolling through twitter on his phone. Washington snapped, “Adams! I’m having a crisis, pay attention!”

“Oh I’m paying attention alright. Hamilton is live posting right now, and Jefferson is shooting back with so much evidence.” He snickered, sipping his coffee. George narrowed his eyes.

“Evidence of what?” George asked, standing up and glaring at the curly haired man.

John showed him his phone. “Well, Thomas Jefferson is accusing Alexander of being bisexual. And he’s accusing him of being the president’s side ho.” Washington growled and got his phone. He called Hamilton’s number immediately.

 

* * *

 

 

Alexander was in Eliza’s living room, pacing back and forth with tears in his eyes. “This isn’t happening!” He shouted, “Nothing is going on between us! He’s the goddamn president for fuck’s sake!!” Eliza was sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. “What the fuck?! Why is the public like this?! Why does all the information just get so fucked up the more its shared around?!” Hamilton sobbed and grabbed a makeup wipe, quickly wiping his mascara away before it could even be ruined.

Laurens was pacing in the other room, nervous and frightened for the fate of his boyfriend. The man broke down very easily, especially when it seemed his whole life was going downhill. When John had died… the man practically went insane.

 

He couldn’t imagine what would happen if Alexander lost the most important job of his life.

 

Eliza asked quietly, “Did you think they would treat you kindly? A Puerto-Rican, bisexual, loud mouthed, immigrant? Did you think they would treat you like you’re Donald Trump? Or any other rich white male?” Alex huffed and rubbed his forehead.

“No, of course not, Eliza. I just…” he took a deep breath and opened up twitter again. “I just wished that I was another rich white male sometimes.” He scrolled through everybody’s tweets, and his eyes narrowed when he saw Thomas Jefferson posting.

 

**@A.Ham You get accused of embezzling funds, and claim you’re cheating on your boyfriend. You get accused of rigging the election, you say you weren’t even in the country. You get accused of dating Eliza and fuckin with Washington. What crazy lie you gonna come up with this time, rat?**

 

Hamilton shouted with rage, “FUCKING JEFFERSON!” He immediately sat down and started typing up a reply, huffing and puffing like an overheating engine. Eliza looked up and saw what he was doing. Instead of yelling at him to stop, she stood up and went to the kitchen. John phased right through the woman as she walked right through John and to the sink. She got out a tea kettle and some tea bags. 

“Alexa, how do I make tea?” She called, her voice just a little lower than usual. Alexa (you know that weird voice thing) told Eliza how to make tea, and Eliza followed the instructions carefully. Once it was ready she brought a cup to Alex.

Hamilton was pacing again, texting non stop back and forth with Jefferson over twitter for all to see. Eliza set the tea on the table, and Alex immediately noticed.  He tossed his phone to the side and picked up the tea, taking a huge drink from the cup and burning his tongue. He didn’t react too much though. All he did was put the cup down and then pace again.  His phone rang, loud and clear in the thick silence of the room. Hamilton practically tripped over his phone running to get his phone. Alex answered before he could even see who was calling, and immediately went quiet for the first time that day. 

“Hamilton,” Washington whispered into the phone, “Where are you and how soon can you take the underground tunnel into the white house?” Hamilton quickly began pacing again.

He rambled, “Sir have you heard the things they’ve been saying about us do you really think now is the time to talk we should be in public denying all of these rumors and lies that Jefferson is spreading god the man is a fucking prick i hate him oh god oh no oh fuck what are we gonna do and-”

“Hamilton, where are you and how soon can you get here?” Washington asked again, tears in his eyes. He was in the office, the other three men having left. Now that he was alone he could show a sliver of emotion, hidden in a few small tear drops. George sniffled and Alexander went quiet at the sound.

“... I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Alexander spoke softly, “Are you alright? The press hasn’t murdered you?” George shook his head.

He mumbled, “No. No I’m fine… Please be here soon. We need to sort this out.” Gorge hung up before Alex could say anything else, and the man took that to mean he had to leave immediately. Eliza followed him out the door, but Alex stopped her. 

“No, Eliza,” Alex huffed, “I need to sort this out myself. I don’t want you getting any more involved with the press’ nonsense anyway. Stay here. Please.” Eliza opened her mouth to argue but Hamilton snapped, “Eliza, no! I need you to stay here. Stay here where the press aren’t at! … Please…” Eliza huffed and marched back inside, tea in hand. Alexander watched her go before rushing to the car and speeding to the white house.

There were already a large group of reporters and interviewers outside, trying to get a hold of anybody that could give an answer. Alexander kept driving, and went all the way to the back of where the white house was. Washington’s personal security guard, Hercules Mulligan, was leaning against the fence and eating a sandwich. 

“Mulligan!” Hamilton called, running to him and panting with exhaustion. “Hercules I need to see Washington!” Hercules finished his sandwich and shoved the napkin in his pocket. Hercules led Hamilton to his car and they drove to the secret back entrance. It led underground, and if they went the right way then  they would end up right at the back door. 

Hercules asked, “So are the rumors true? Are you and the big guy…” He trailed off when he looked at Alexander. The man was a mess, bags under his eyes, his hair a wreck, and his shirt buttoned up wrong. He looked like he had just lost his job and his entire life along with it. Hercules gulped and turned his focus back to the pathway. He saw the ladder and sighed with relief. It’s too stuffy down in those tunnels.

Mulligan climbed up the ladder with Alexander, undoing the latch to the trap door above him, and they were next to a fake bush. He helped Hamilton up and asked again, “No but really, is it true?” Alexander sighed and rubbed his eyes. He walked up to the back door, straightened his shirt and tie a little, and looked back at Mulligan one more time.

“Let’s find out.” Alexander mumbled before going inside and heading up to the oval office. 


	11. Chapter 11

Washington heard a few gentle knocks at the door and frowned.  He immediately thought it was Henry or Thomas, or maybe even the press. George didn’t have the energy to get up and open the door. “Come in,” He reluctantly called. Alexander opened the door and stepped inside. Washington huffed and sat up.

“The press thinks we’re together. You need to fix that.” Washington snapped. Alex frowned. 

He spoke, “What do you mean I need to fix it? We need to fix it, George-”

Washington slammed his fist on the desk and shouted, “Don’t call me that! You’re below me, you talk formally. We aren’t friends, Hamilton, we’re colleagues! Shit like that is why the press thinks we’re together! It’s ridiculous!” Alex looked sincerely hurt as Washington yelled at him, and he almost wanted to cry at the intense glare he was receiving. Alexander gulped and sat up in his seat.

“I’ll go to the public, tell them I’m currently dating Miss Schuyler, and then it’ll all be over. You… Your reputation will be fine, Mr.President.” Alexander snapped, but the threatening tone was empty and fake. Washington’s glare softened a little and he stood up. He walked to the window and opened the blinds a little, looking outside in a bit of fear that somebody was watching them through the slits.

Washington muttered, “Are you a Miss Schuyler together? Is that true?” Alexander nodded a little. 

He replied, “We’re… close. And she won’t mind anyway. She does like and enjoy my company anyway. We kissed even-” Alex stopped and looked at George. He had almost forgotten that him and George had kissed too. If Washington was just putting up an act, then of course he would be hurt about hearing that.  _ But this isn’t an act. He hates me. We’re colleagues. Not friends. Not lovers. Colleagues. _ Alex cleared his throat and continued, “We haven’t really said anything official yet, but, um, but I think we’re together in a way.”

Washington nodded and snapped, “Good. Now fix your shirt, pull your hair up, and go tell the press that.” Alex slowly stood up. He was frozen there, just staring at Washington and waiting for some further words. Anything. Any sign that  _ this _ wasn’t real. Any sign that  _ they _ were real. But Washington simply snapped his fingers for him to leave. Hamilton walked to the door, his footsteps echoing in the office.

Alexander walked down the stairs, wanting to cry. God, he was such a coward. They had never had anything in the first place, why was he such a cry baby? Why was he like this? He walked outside and walked to the fence. Immediately he was confronted and interrogated by the press. Alexander held still, his eyes on the ground, or at least anywhere that the cameras weren’t.

He took a deep breath, looked up into the camera, and explained, “Me and George Washington are just colleagues. Nothing more. Any kind of rumor or assumption like this is false and ridiculous to think of in the first place. I am currently in a romantic relationship with the head of the board of education, Miss Eliza Schuyler. Furthermore, I would like to point out that it’s completely immature of Jefferson to call me out on any of the things I’ve said. If he’d like to call me out, say it to my goddamn face and not to all of your sexist disgusting followers on Twitter.” Hamilton then shoved the reporters away and marched to his car.

The press tried asking further questions, but Alexander Hamilton slammed his foot on the gas and took off. He left the white house in the dust, and headed home.

 

Eliza Schuyler was sitting at home, her eyes wide as she watched the news. She couldn’t believe he had said all of that. She got up and went to the kitchen. “Oh no Eliza!” She mocked, “I don’t want you involved with the press! You stay here so I can DRAG YOU INTO THE ALIBI MESS ANYWAY!” Eliza grabbed a cup and threw it at the wall, shouting with rage, “THAT FUCKING IDIOT!” She panted and looked at the pieces of the cup. She began to cry, and slowly fell to her knees. “Dammit, Hamilton…” She whimpered.

 

Thomas Jefferson laughed hysterically as he watched the news, and wondered how the hell Alexander was even managing to get out of this mess a little bit. “Oh God, this is priceless! I gotta call Adams!” He giggled, grabbing his phone and calling said man. “Hey, babe,” Jefferson giggled, “Come over, I’ll open a couple bottles of wine, it’ll be great… No press won’t find out about us… Relax, ok? I’ll see you soon.” Jefferson hung up and turned up the volume on the TV.

 

George Washington sat at his desk, trying to read over reports from the last couple of meetings to keep his mind busy. But because Alexander talked the most, the notes were almost completely about him. His eyes were filled with tears, and his face was hot and blotchy and red. He looked like an idiot. George huffed and set the reports down. After a few seconds he glanced at the Chris Jackson book on the edge of the desk. He carefully picked it up, sniffled, and put it on the floor. George took his jacket off, folded it into a makeshift pillow, and laid his head down on the desk. He cried, wishing that Alexander were there to comfort him.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks later, and it was time for another meeting. Everybody was there, including Alexander Hamilton and Eliza Schuyler. The two hadn’t talked since the day of the press, and neither of them seemed to care much. Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton were glaring at each other like a murder was about to go down, and John Adams was wondering why he decided to leave Thomas Jefferson’s bed. Maria Reynolds was taking notes, and holding Eliza Schuyler’s hand under the table. Charles Lee was messing with his tie. Henry Knox was fixing Charles Lee’s tie.

George Washington stepped into the room, and immediately was greeted with good mornings and hellos. Alexander stayed silent, turning his attention to his papers. He sipped his coffee as Washington sat down between him and Jefferson, his usual spot during cabinet meetings.

“Good morning, everybody. I know it’s very early and we all want to go home as soon as possible before it starts storming, but we need to discuss business. I believe there has been some… news. From England. So that’s peachy, right?” He joked. There was some nervous and forced laughter. Alexander was still silent. Washington glanced at him, and then looked away with a frown. “Let’s just get it over with to beat the rain, okay?”

Washington sat down and took a sip of his coffee before muttering, “Progress report.” Henry was distracted, still trying to teach Lee how to tie a tie. He cleared his throat and tapped his fingers on the table, trying to get Henry’s attention.

Henry looked up and apologized quietly.

“Trump called you a lying faggo-”

Washington interrupted, “Skip anything having to do with that man, he’s none of my concern.” Henry stared for a moment before taking a deep breath.

Henry explained, “The press is still talking about the rumor that you are having sexual relations with Alexander Hamilton as well as a new rumor springing up that your vice president happens to be in ties with Trump. Funny enough rather than going off on Adams, they’re blaming you for choosing him as vice.”

Washington snapped, “I have no relationship with Mr.Hamilton, he’s just another member of the cabinet. If Adams is betraying me then he’ll be impeached once proper evidence comes up. Simple.” Alexander sunk in his seat a little and scribbled notes down.

Henry continued, “The press, just minor companies, said that you were unfit for presidency. Any response?”

Washington straightened his posture and muttered, “I was elected, I believe I know what I’m doing.” He spoke louder, “No comment.” Henry nodded and wrote that down. 

Alex glanced at Maria and Eliza and looked away. There was something going on between them, and he was a little worried to see what. Alexander was wondering a little if… maybe Eliza liked Maria. Of course if Eliza grew to like Maria more than him he would let her break up with him. Alex wasn’t the type of person to force people to stay.

He glanced to the right to where Jefferson was and scowled. The man was glaring at him, smirking like he was winning at some imaginary game. 

“HAMILTON.” Washington shouted. Alex quickly sat up and looked at the president. “Jesus Christ where were you? I’ve been trying to get your attention for five minutes!” Alexander fixed his tie and apologized quietly. Washington sighed and ordered, “Debate.”

Alex frowned and looked away, “I’ll pass.” Everybody turned in shock and stared at the treasurer, who was now scribbling notes down in his notebook. Jefferson smiled.

“So does that mean my side wins?” Jefferson asked. Washington rolled his eyes and nodded a little. He cheered happily as Washington adjourned the meeting and everybody packed up to go home. Eliza went up to Alex and placed a hand on his shoulder.

She asked, “Alexander are you alright?” Alex harshly pulled away and grabbed his suitcase. 

“Don’t touch me Eliza,” Alex snapped, “Wouldn’t want the press to think we’re fucking in the back of my car, right? That’s what they’re saying about me and the president, wouldn’t want anybody to think that about you,  _ Miss Reynolds.”  _ Eliza was offended and gasped in shock of his words. She marched off, turning her nose up at the man. Alexander marched out the door and went outside to his car.

 

John followed, huffing in annoyance. He snapped, “What the hell? That wasn’t very nice, Alex, and if she is trying to discover her sexuality right now it’s hella rude to make a comment about her being around another girl.” 

Alex snapped, “I know.”

John frowned. He phased into the front seat of the car and sat down. He was still glaring at Alex, and was now starting to tap his foot impatiently. “Alright well why did you get mad at her? Also you just let Jefferson win like that? What was that about? You’re supposed to be his arch enemy!”

“I know.” Alex huffed. He started the car but didn’t start driving. John groaned.

“You’re being weird, Alex! What’s wrong?! You know you can tell me anything!”

“I KNOW!” Alex shouted, glaring at him. “BUT I NEED A FEW MINUTES OF SILENCE TO MYSELF, JOHN!” John stopped and looked away. He stayed quiet. Alex leaned his head against the top of the steering wheel, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. After a moment or two he pulled out his phone.

 

_ I’m sorry that I snapped and called you that, I guess I’ve just had a lot on my mind today. But I know that doesn’t excuse my cruelty towards you, Elizabeth. I’m very sorry. Please forgive me soon. _

 

Alex set his phone on his leg and closed his eyes again. He was being all snappy and moody and for what? Because the president is doing a reasonable thing in order to stay president? Because Eliza is finally taking time to find out who she really is? Because John is trying to give him actual good advice? He was being stubborn. Alex was acting like a child for no reason. He had to stop.

“I’m sorry I yelled.” He mumbled, “I just texted an apology to Eliza, and I’ll debate with Jefferson tomorrow, okay?” John looked at him and then looked away.

John nodded and advised, “Fine, but I think you should talk to Eliza in person about snapping. Also, ask her about Maria. Talk to her. Let her talk and listen to her talk. Sometimes girls don’t wanna hear your shakespeare crap, cutie.” Alex smiled at the playful teasing and sighed.

“Yeah,” he joked, “But you did. You always wanted to hear me talk.” John rolled his eyes.

He teased, “That’s because I love you dipshit. Now drive us home.” Alexander smiled and tried to drive the car.

 

But it died. 

 

Alex huffed and turned the key. Didn’t he already turn it on? He tried to start the car but it sputtered with resistance. “Oh no,” John said, worried about getting back to the house. Alexander huffed and got out. He went to the front of the car and checked the engine. “Maybe it’s dead?” called John. Alex huffed and slammed the hood shut. He got back in the front seat and searched around in the glove box. A light red box of cigarettes sat on top of the napkins and next to a package of ramen. John gasped.

“Alexander, no!” He shouted, “You’ve been clean for years now, you are not smoking! Especially around me!” Alex glared at him and got the ramen out. John smiled nervously. “My bad, heh.”

He unwrapped it and took a bite of the raw ramen, staring at John without blinking. His face was devoid of emotion, and he refused to look away from John’s discomfort. Alex took another bite. John shivered and quickly disappeared. Once the ghost was gone, Alexander shoved the ramen back in the glove box and got the cigarettes out. He lit one and didn’t put it to his lips.

 

After a few seconds of letting the smoke go, he tossed the cigarette out the window and got out. He put the cigarette out with his heel and walked to the white house. Eliza had probably already gone home, he hated everybody else, so that only left George Washington. “God,” Alex sighed, “Do I really wanna do this? Go up there and ask for a ride? Like a bum?”


	13. Chapter 13

Hamilton found himself outside his office door, asking for a ride like a bum. He knocked three times, and asked, “Mr.Washington, could we talk?”

Washington was reading and trying not to cry because he was still crying for no reason. Well, not really for no reason. He was overwhelmed with stress, had too many things to worry about, and had lost a… “friend” that was very close to him. But now that “friend” was at his door wanting to talk. Whether that was good or bad, George didn’t know. He huffed and nodded. “Come in, Ale-” He coughed, “Mr.Hamilton.

Alex opened the door and poked his head inside. George frowned at the bags under his eyes. “Yes, Mr.Hamilton?” He asked, closing his book and setting it to the side. Hamilton cleared his throat and stepped all the way into the room. He shut the door and waited for Washington to let him sit down. Washington gave a little nod of approval and Alex walked to the chair. After sitting down, he sighed.

“My car broke down, and I either need to get home or work here.” Alex sighed. Washington frowned.

He asked, “Do you have any cables?” Alex shook his head. “Well I’m sure that we can call-” Washington stopped. He wanted him to stay. He wanted to talk to the boy. George took a deep breath and spoke carefully, “You could stay and work in my office. I’m not doing much. Working on papers and reading in between reports, that’s all.” Alex smiled a little and stood up. 

“Thank you, sir, you’re very kind,” Alex smiled more, “I’m gonna grab my things.” Alex quickly went out to his car to get his suitcase and papers. Washington sighed and sunk in his chair a little. What was he supposed to say to the man? Apologize? 

Washington sighed, “God his smile is so bright…” The door opened and Hamilton stepped in, his face a little pink. Before George could ask, Alex answered.

“I ran. It’s cold out, I don’t have my jacket on me. I left it in the meeting room, I believe.” Alex rushed, quickly going to the chair and sitting down. Washington cleared some room on the desk for Alex to work, and Hamilton hesitated to set his things down. He breathed, “The oval office desk… A-Are you sure I can…?” George nodded.

“You’re worthy, Alex,” George teased, “No need to be nervous or scared or anything like that. What’s mine is yours.” He felt like such an idiot saying that last one. They weren’t a couple, Alexander had Eliza to busy himself with. Speaking of Eliza… “What did you say to her at the end of the meeting? I saw her marching over to Maria and they argued back and forth the whole way out of the building.” Hamilton’s face went red and he looked away.

Alex cleared his throat and sighed, “I was a bit harsh. I was just mad, that’s all. I apologized earlier through text but I know I’ll have to talk to her in person to make it up to her.” Washington nodded. 

 

“What did you say?”

“A private thing, I’m afraid. Something very awful that… that I knew would hurt her and yet I… God, I’m such an idiot…”

“... Call her.”

 

Alexander looked up in confusion. “What?” He asked, almost in disbelief that he was helping him with Eliza. George sighed and sat up,

“You need to call her and tell her that you’re sorry. Arrange to meet, tell her you’re sorry, or whatever. But she needs to hear your voice, not words on a page.” Washington explained, “She’s a lady, and you treat a lady like her with the utmost respect, Alexander.” He stood up and pulled Alexander out of his chair. 

Alex rambled, “I don’t even know what to say! I’ve ruined everything between us because of this stupid rumor and the goddamn press weighing down on me! What if she doesn’t even wanna talk to me anyway, huh? I could try talking to her and she’ll just get even more angry and want me dead! God I might sound like an idiot if I talk to her in person! What do I do if-”

“QUIET!” George boomed, “JESUS CHRIST SHUT UP AND LOOK AT YOURSELF!” Alex shut his mouth and looked away. Washington’s glare softened and he frowned. Alexander hugged himself and turned away.

 

“You may be president but I don’t like it when you yell at me.” Alex whispered. 

 

George huffed and snapped, “Yeah, well, I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Alex… Alexander...?”

 

Alex looked at him and smiled a little, “Yes, sir?” George sighed and rubbed his eyes.

 

“Do you wanna practice what you’re gonna say to her?” George asked, stepping closer to Alex. Hamilton nodded happily and cleared his throat.

 

Alex straightened his posture and mumbled, “Eliza, I’m so sorry that I-”

 

“No,” George interrupted, “Speak louder. Your posture and stance is wonderful, but you should speak up. Talk to her with confidence, she won’t hurt you.” Alexander nodded and cleared his throat once more.

 

“Eliza,” Alex spoke, “I know that I shouldn’t have said we were a couple in front of them. I shouldn’t have said something even though we aren’t technically official. And especially since you’re kind of trying to figure things out with yourself and your family problems. I’m sorry that I said those things… i’m especially sorry that I made the comment about Miss Reynolds… You… You don’t deserve that. You don’t deserve any of the messy things I have to offer. You’re beautiful.”

 

Listening to this was torture for Washington.

 

It was heaven for Alexander though. He never thought he’d be able to say these things to the man until now. It was stupid, hiding behind a facade that he was talking to Eliza. Ridiculous.

 

Alex continued, “You’re exquisite. Your body is so wonderful and s-strong. God, every time I look at you I feel like I’m in heaven. I love you, I love everything about you. I wish I could have you all to myself sometimes, just alone a-and…” His face was as red as a tomato now. George was about to stop himself but Alex continued. “I wanna kiss you. I wanna hold you and be held by you. I wish you could hold me and kiss me and just tell me that everything's gonna be fine. I’m sorry I feel this way, I’m sorry I ruin everything, George, I love you I’m sorry-” Alex was starting to cry. He sobbed and wiped his eyes. “I love you, God kill me for i-it, but I love you-”

George pulled Alexander forward and kissed him, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other hand running through the younger’s hair. Alex whined and kissed back, still sobbing like a child. George picked him up, causing the boy to squeak a little, and set him down on the desk. He kissed him softer now, a little more meaning slipping into the moment. Alex sobbed and pulled away to breath.

They panted a bit, trying to get control over themselves. Grown men, why couldn’t they act a little more mature. But George was starting to cry too, so it was obvious now that maturity was out of the question. They sobbed together, kissing once more. Alex wrapped his arms around George’s neck. Once they pulled away he leaned his head against the man’s shoulder, hugging him tightly. George hugged back.

“I love you too,” George whispered, “I’m afraid I can’t cough up all my feelings like you just did, but I love you too.” Alex sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. George got some tissues from the box nearby and helped wipe away the man’s tears. “Poor thing,” George sighed.

Alex sniffled, his hands shaking. He mumbled, “I have to talk to Eliza. I have to break up with her. I can’t do this.” George nodded and carefully helped Alexander back onto the ground. Alex brushed himself off, fixed his hair, and looked up at Washington. “So… Are we together? Is this a thing now?” George nodded slowly. Alex nodded along and took his hand. He lifted it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to the president’s knuckles.

“I’ll text you, mkay?” George whispered. Alex nodded and pulled away. He picked up his things and then suddenly stopped.

“I still need a ride. Can you drive me to Eliza’s?” Alex asked. George nodded and got his jacket and sunglasses. “We could probably take Mulligan’s car. It’s got tinted windows for when he’s hanging out with Lafayette.” George frowned but followed Alexander downstairs and out the back to the secret path to Mulligan’s car.  Alex texted Herc that he was borrowing the car and got in. He hot wired it. 


	14. Chapter 13

Hamilton found himself outside his office door, asking for a ride like a bum. He knocked three times, and asked, “Mr.Washington, could we talk?”

Washington was reading and trying not to cry because he was still crying for no reason. Well, not really for no reason. He was overwhelmed with stress, had too many things to worry about, and had lost a… “friend” that was very close to him. But now that “friend” was at his door wanting to talk. Whether that was good or bad, George didn’t know. He huffed and nodded. “Come in, Ale-” He coughed, “Mr.Hamilton.

Alex opened the door and poked his head inside. George frowned at the bags under his eyes. “Yes, Mr.Hamilton?” He asked, closing his book and setting it to the side. Hamilton cleared his throat and stepped all the way into the room. He shut the door and waited for Washington to let him sit down. Washington gave a little nod of approval and Alex walked to the chair. After sitting down, he sighed.

“My car broke down, and I either need to get home or work here.” Alex sighed. Washington frowned.

He asked, “Do you have any cables?” Alex shook his head. “Well I’m sure that we can call-” Washington stopped. He wanted him to stay. He wanted to talk to the boy. George took a deep breath and spoke carefully, “You could stay and work in my office. I’m not doing much. Working on papers and reading in between reports, that’s all.” Alex smiled a little and stood up. 

“Thank you, sir, you’re very kind,” Alex smiled more, “I’m gonna grab my things.” Alex quickly went out to his car to get his suitcase and papers. Washington sighed and sunk in his chair a little. What was he supposed to say to the man? Apologize? 

Washington sighed, “God his smile is so bright…” The door opened and Hamilton stepped in, his face a little pink. Before George could ask, Alex answered.

“I ran. It’s cold out, I don’t have my jacket on me. I left it in the meeting room, I believe.” Alex rushed, quickly going to the chair and sitting down. Washington cleared some room on the desk for Alex to work, and Hamilton hesitated to set his things down. He breathed, “The oval office desk… A-Are you sure I can…?” George nodded.

“You’re worthy, Alex,” George teased, “No need to be nervous or scared or anything like that. What’s mine is yours.” He felt like such an idiot saying that last one. They weren’t a couple, Alexander had Eliza to busy himself with. Speaking of Eliza… “What did you say to her at the end of the meeting? I saw her marching over to Maria and they argued back and forth the whole way out of the building.” Hamilton’s face went red and he looked away.

Alex cleared his throat and sighed, “I was a bit harsh. I was just mad, that’s all. I apologized earlier through text but I know I’ll have to talk to her in person to make it up to her.” Washington nodded. 

 

“What did you say?”

“A private thing, I’m afraid. Something very awful that… that I knew would hurt her and yet I… God, I’m such an idiot…”

“... Call her.”

 

Alexander looked up in confusion. “What?” He asked, almost in disbelief that he was helping him with Eliza. George sighed and sat up,

“You need to call her and tell her that you’re sorry. Arrange to meet, tell her you’re sorry, or whatever. But she needs to hear your voice, not words on a page.” Washington explained, “She’s a lady, and you treat a lady like her with the utmost respect, Alexander.” He stood up and pulled Alexander out of his chair. 

Alex rambled, “I don’t even know what to say! I’ve ruined everything between us because of this stupid rumor and the goddamn press weighing down on me! What if she doesn’t even wanna talk to me anyway, huh? I could try talking to her and she’ll just get even more angry and want me dead! God I might sound like an idiot if I talk to her in person! What do I do if-”

“QUIET!” George boomed, “JESUS CHRIST SHUT UP AND LOOK AT YOURSELF!” Alex shut his mouth and looked away. Washington’s glare softened and he frowned. Alexander hugged himself and turned away.

 

“You may be president but I don’t like it when you yell at me.” Alex whispered. 

 

George huffed and snapped, “Yeah, well, I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Alex… Alexander...?”

 

Alex looked at him and smiled a little, “Yes, sir?” George sighed and rubbed his eyes.

 

“Do you wanna practice what you’re gonna say to her?” George asked, stepping closer to Alex. Hamilton nodded happily and cleared his throat.

 

Alex straightened his posture and mumbled, “Eliza, I’m so sorry that I-”

 

“No,” George interrupted, “Speak louder. Your posture and stance is wonderful, but you should speak up. Talk to her with confidence, she won’t hurt you.” Alexander nodded and cleared his throat once more.

 

“Eliza,” Alex spoke, “I know that I shouldn’t have said we were a couple in front of them. I shouldn’t have said something even though we aren’t technically official. And especially since you’re kind of trying to figure things out with yourself and your family problems. I’m sorry that I said those things… i’m especially sorry that I made the comment about Miss Reynolds… You… You don’t deserve that. You don’t deserve any of the messy things I have to offer. You’re beautiful.”

 

Listening to this was torture for Washington.

 

It was heaven for Alexander though. He never thought he’d be able to say these things to the man until now. It was stupid, hiding behind a facade that he was talking to Eliza. Ridiculous.

 

Alex continued, “You’re exquisite. Your body is so wonderful and s-strong. God, every time I look at you I feel like I’m in heaven. I love you, I love everything about you. I wish I could have you all to myself sometimes, just alone a-and…” His face was as red as a tomato now. George was about to stop himself but Alex continued. “I wanna kiss you. I wanna hold you and be held by you. I wish you could hold me and kiss me and just tell me that everything's gonna be fine. I’m sorry I feel this way, I’m sorry I ruin everything, George, I love you I’m sorry-” Alex was starting to cry. He sobbed and wiped his eyes. “I love you, God kill me for i-it, but I love you-”

George pulled Alexander forward and kissed him, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other hand running through the younger’s hair. Alex whined and kissed back, still sobbing like a child. George picked him up, causing the boy to squeak a little, and set him down on the desk. He kissed him softer now, a little more meaning slipping into the moment. Alex sobbed and pulled away to breath.

They panted a bit, trying to get control over themselves. Grown men, why couldn’t they act a little more mature. But George was starting to cry too, so it was obvious now that maturity was out of the question. They sobbed together, kissing once more. Alex wrapped his arms around George’s neck. Once they pulled away he leaned his head against the man’s shoulder, hugging him tightly. George hugged back.

“I love you too,” George whispered, “I’m afraid I can’t cough up all my feelings like you just did, but I love you too.” Alex sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. George got some tissues from the box nearby and helped wipe away the man’s tears. “Poor thing,” George sighed.

Alex sniffled, his hands shaking. He mumbled, “I have to talk to Eliza. I have to break up with her. I can’t do this.” George nodded and carefully helped Alexander back onto the ground. Alex brushed himself off, fixed his hair, and looked up at Washington. “So… Are we together? Is this a thing now?” George nodded slowly. Alex nodded along and took his hand. He lifted it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to the president’s knuckles.

“I’ll text you, mkay?” George whispered. Alex nodded and pulled away. He picked up his things and then suddenly stopped.

“I still need a ride. Can you drive me to Eliza’s?” Alex asked. George nodded and got his jacket and sunglasses. “We could probably take Mulligan’s car. It’s got tinted windows for when he’s hanging out with Lafayette.” George frowned but followed Alexander downstairs and out the back to the secret path to Mulligan’s car.  Alex texted Herc that he was borrowing the car and got in. He hot wired it. 


	15. Chapter 15

Eliza was scared to death to tell Alexander what she learned. She had… done some experimenting. As Maria gently pressed kisses to her neck and wrapped an arm around her waist, she wondered how she would tell him. “Am I a bad person?” Eliza asked herself out loud, “Does this count as cheating?” Maria giggled and rested her head on the pillows.

“We had some nice sex, kissed a little, so I would say it’s cheating. Just break up with Alex and don’t tell him anything. You decided you’re a lesbian right?” Maria asked, reaching up and grabbing a breast. 

 

Eliza gently pushed her hand away and mumbled, “I feel bad. He loves me, he’s gonna be heartbroken.” Maria shrugged.

 

“He’ll move on eventually.” Maria said with a yawn before closing her eyes. Eliza closed her eyes too and fell asleep, spooning with the woman.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Washington pulled up to the bright blue house and parked the car. “Do you want me to wait outside?” He asked, “Are you gonna come right back?” Alex nodded and went up to the door. He stared at the welcome sign on it, nervous to see the woman he was about to dump and leave for the president of the united states of america. Alex took a deep breath before knocking on the door and tapping his foot. The door opened a minute later to reveal a tired Eliza wearing pajamas.

It was the middle of the day.

“Miss Schuyler,” Alex greeted. Eliza stayed silent. She blinked slowly, only half awake. After a moment or two of staring at Alex she gasped and quickly fixed her hair.

“Alex!” She laughed nervously, “I didn’t know you were coming over! Sorry for the late reaction, I’m exhausted from… stuff.” She coughed and turned around at the sound of Maria coming downstairs.

“I’m stuff!” Maria called, going to the kitchen. Alex frowned.

Eliza and Alex went quiet, staring at each other. They both had the same thing on their mind, but were unsure how to say it to each other. Alex took a deep breath, so did Eliza, and they blurted out:

 

“I wanna break up.”

“I’m gay.”

 

Alex and Eliza smiled brightly, hugged, and then went their separate ways. Eliza giggled and waved as Alex walked to the car with a happy smile. “Bye Alex! Go fuck the president for me since I can’t because I don’t like dick!” Eliza laughed. Alex waved goodbye and got in the car with George. He watched as Eliza turned away from them and shut the door.

Washington started the car and asked sarcastically, “She looks so heartbroken, did you have to be so hard on her?” Alex snickered and shook his head.

“Miss Schuyler fancies women now, and I believe Maria is the one who gave her the hickies lining her shoulder.” George snorted and pulled out of the driveway and down the road into town. Alex leaned his head on the window, looking at the familiar streets as they drove by. He didn’t want to go back to his home and work, he wanted to spend more time with George.

“Tell him that,” John said from the back seat, “he’s sitting right there after all.” Alex nodded a little.

He asked, “Would you like to come in once we get to my house? I have drinks, food, a couch. We could talk.” George thought about it, tossing the pros and cons around in his head. If anybody saw him going into Alexander’s house he could be ruined for it, but then again it could just end up as another rumor that Alex would end up disproving with some bullshit excuse. He sighed.

“Sure,” George smiled. They pulled into Alexander’s driveway, and George stopped the car. They got out, quickly going inside so nobody saw the president of the united states out in the open. Alex shut the door and locked it once they were both inside before slowly turning back to Washington. He got a strange sense of deja vu, seeing Washington in his house. It was so familiar. The way Washington was dressed in a button up work shirt and a tie, and fancy working shoes. Being in his own house like this, his boss in his house.

Alex went to the kitchen. More deja vu. “Can I get you some coffee?” Alex asked, going to the coffee pot. He tried to ignore the stupid feeling and focused on George. Washington smiled and walked over.

“Thanks but I’m fine for now.” He sat at the bar and tapped his fingers on the wood. “I like your house. Last time I was here it was, uh, the Christmas party, right?” Alex nodded. “I only remember because you prayed to God when Jefferson walked in." Alex snorted and covered his mouth to hide his smile.\

He sighed, “Well when the devil walks into your home during the holiday of Jesus’ birth, you get a little scared.” Washington tried not to laugh at the rude comment. Alex continued, “God he criticizes me for everything I do. What I serve, what I wear, what I drink, what I say. The man must be satan, I’m sure of it.” George turned to face Alex as he sat down at the bar with him, a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked at George and asked, “How can you stand him?”

Washington shrugged and placed a hand on Alexander’s thigh, “There are parts of my work day that make up for it.” Alexander blushed and looked away, taking a sip of his drink. George pulled away and teased, “Like food, and coffee, and other stuff.” Alex glared at him playfully, setting his cup down.

Alex muttered, “Sex?” George stopped and slowly nodded a little. 

“I… Have to be honest that I haven’t in awhile,” George rubbed the back of his neck, “About a year and a half maybe. I got a little crazy at the office party when Hercules brought L... “ George cleared his throat and Alexander quickly changed the subject.

He asked, “Do we have any meetings this week?” George shrugged.

“I have things to do, meetings and stuff. You’re off the hook though. Unless you’d like to join me for lunch tomorrow.” Alex blushed at the offer and looked away. Wouldn’t he be a burden?

Alex mumbled, “The press wouldn’t like seeing us together.”

George smiled and explained, “We can stay in my office in the afternoon, I’ll have somebody go out and pick up lunch for us. It’ll be nice and peaceful, okay?” Alex smiled and nodded.

“Alright,” He sighed, “I guess we’re having lunch tomorrow afternoon in your office. So what to do until then…” Alex scooted closer to George’s chair, gazing at the man. Washington smiled.

“I suppose until then we can… talk.” George took Alexander’s hand. They both leaned in, slow at first. Once their lips touched they closed their eyes and kissed. Washington cupped the Alexander’s cheek, humming a little against his lips. Alex blushed and scooted closer. He pulled away and mumbled, “Should we sit somewhere more comfortable for this?” George nodded and led Alex away from the bar and into the living room. He sat down and pulled Alexander into his lap.

Alex squeaked a little as George squeezed his hips, chuckling. George kissed the man’s neck. He whispered against his skin, “I’ve wanted this for awhile.” Alex nodded in agreement as George continued to pepper his neck with smooches. “I’ve wanted  _ you _ for awhile, Alexander.” Alex giggled a little and then gasped as George began nibbling his ear.

“Can we, uh,” Alex cleared his throat, “Can you stay? Just- Just to cuddle for awhile.” George nodded and smiled. 

“Of course I’ll stay, handsome,” George purred. Before Alex could suggest heading to the bedroom George laid down on the couch and held the treasurer in his arms. “Comfortable?” George asked, kissing his head.

 

Alex mumbled, “Always.”


	16. Chapter 16

_ I’m going to be having lunch with Mr.Washington, what would be the best thing to wear? It’s a casual eating, but not extremely casual. We are in the oval office after all. I know that you would have the best advice on the matter. You might as well have a degree in fashion. _

 

John was looking over Alex’s shoulder as he typed. He wondered aloud, “Did Eliza do any fashion stuff in college? Oh, has she met Herc? They’d get along really well I think.” Alex sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“I have lunch in two hours. Why am I so nervous, John?” Alex asked, taking John’s hand. John squeezed the other’s hand and kissed his cheek.

John mumbled, “It’s okay to be nervous you know. Nobody ever said bravery was mandatory.” Alex sighed and laid down in bed, staring at his ceiling. John laid next to him, wrapping a transparent arm around his waist and hugging him. “You’re gonna look adorable no matter what you wear.” John mumbled. Alex giggled and covered his face a little. John continued, “You’re so adorable, all the time. Especially when you blush like this.”

As John continued to cuddle with Alexander and pepper his neck with kisses, Alex texted Eliza again.

 

_ How are you and Maria doing? _

**_Eliza is typing…_ **

**We’re ok**

**Shes trying to convince me to go to the carnival with her**

**Shes cute**

_ Could you help me with my outfit? _

**Im not coming all the way over there but i could give you an idea??**

_ Thank you! _

**I reccomend a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a tie, some jeans, and good shoes. Loose tie, not very formal.**

**recommend***

 

Alex went to his closet and picked out some clothes. He smiled and texted Eliza back.

 

_ Thank you, Miss Schuyler, you’re a lifesaver. Where would I be without you? _

**Once again, under Jefferson’s boot ;O**

 

John mumbled, “Do you wanna try kissing?” Alex shook his head.

“Last time we tried kissing everything I touched afterwards shocked me for, like, a day.” Alex snickered. He sighed and turned to face John. “I’d love to though. I miss being able to do this all the time with you. I wish you didn’t… JOHN I SWEAR TO GOD.” John’s body was fading. He shrugged.

He huffed, “It’s not like I can control it!” Alex wanted to kiss him in anger, but the ghost was already gone.

“You prick!” Alex called to nobody before getting dressed and grabbing the brush. He looked in the mirror and brushed his hair, muttering to himself about what he wanted for lunch. Washington had texted him earlier, saying that he wanted Alex to choose where they would get their food from. 

He mumbled to himself, “McDonald's isn’t a good enough choice. Wendy’s is nasty as hell.” Alex pulled his hair up into a messy bun and went over to his desk. He had to have some random makeup lying around right? Alexander searched around and sighed with relief when he found his mascara.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Washington was pacing his office, glancing at the Chris Jackson book as if answers would suddenly pop out on what to do. Alex was choosing the meal, so George couldn’t really dress depending on what he was going to be eating. He was going to be in the oval office, so he at least dressed a little more than casual but not too fancy.

“I-I’m nervous.” George muttered to himself, “He was nervous too I suppose. God, I-I almost wish he were here, haunting this stupid room and telling me everything I’m doing wrong.” Washington looked out the window and frowned. “But I guess the press already helps with that.” He sat down at his desk and messed with his fountain pen.

The man was a complete wreck over some silly lunch. George wished that he could just be calm and know how to be okay sometimes. He slouched in his chair, stairing at the ceiling with a bored look. The man got his phone out and texted Alexander.

 

**What do you want to eat?**

_ Alexander is typing… _

_ I’m not sure yet. Could you give me some ideas, sir? _

**Do you have to call me sir? Aren’t we… uh**

 

“What are we…” George mumbled to himself.

 

_ … What do you think we are? _

**Close, that’s for sure**

_ Are we a couple, Mr.Washington? _

**I know we’re close enough that you don’t have to address me as mr.washington alex**

**Call me george**

**Please**

_ George _

_ George George George George George _

_ You have a very pretty name, George, _

 

Washington snickered and blushed to himself. 

 

**You’re not texting and driving are you?**

_ No of course not. I’m a smart human being. _

**Alright, well don’t hurt yourself trying to text me back ok? I care about you**

_ I care about you too _

**> 3**

**Wait no**

**< 3**

**Oka**

**ok***

_ Dork ;3 _

 

Alex got in the car, smiling a little at seeing John in the passenger seat, nodding off. His eyes were half open, and there were awful bags under his eyes. “I didn’t know you could get sleep deprived, “ Alex joked, “In fact I didn’t really know that ghosts slept at all.” John whined and moved around in his seat so he could get comfortable. Alex started the car and zoomed off to get to the white house. John held his stomach in pain.

“I feel like shit, Alex.” John mumbled, “Whenever I fade off I go to nowhere land, I don’t really know, and I guess I just… look at memories.” Alex glanced at him.

He asked, “What’s the problem with that?” John looked back at him with a sad frown.

“Too many bad memories.” John sighed, “Getting shot… Watching people die… Losing you…” Alex sighed and turned the radio off. He tapped his fingers on the wheel, not exactly sure what to say to the poor man. John muttered, “I don’t like to think about the war… Especially involving you in the war…” Alexander was trying not to cry, his mascara looked so perfect today.

Alexander spoke softly, “You didn’t lose me, I lost you… I can’t hold you anymore… I can’t do anything with you…” Alex huffed and shook his head, “Dammit my makeup looks so great today and you’re making me cry.” John laughed a little before taking Alexander’s hand.

“Sorry,” He mumbled with a sniffle, “I’m just feeling a little depressed… Some bad memories, that’s all…” Alex squeezed his hand and nodded a bit. The rest of the drive was continued in silence. 


	17. this is dead

sorryyyyyy this is really dead now. bye


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I was going to leave this book behind and start on some original work, maybe some different fandoms, but after recieving several loving comments about how wonderful this book was (including a very long paragraph complimenting the detail and emotion I show in the characters (that meant so much by the way thank you so much)) I decided I should at least finish this book. After writing this chapter out, I've regained my love for this story and the universe I have built with these characters in this book. And so here is chapter 18 of The Press. No, this isn't the last chapter. And no, I don't plan on ending this story soon!

**How about McDonalds? Something simple thatll make us feel fat later and will taste (mostly) good**

John picked up Alex’s phone. He was curled up in the passenger side hugging his knees as he looked through the texts. “Washington wants to know if you wanna eat at McDonalds.” He said. Alex chuckled a bit.

“Text back I would love to-... Wait, shit, if we’re eating in public people are gonna know and bombard us and such. I mean, we could rent out the building for the afternoon so we can eat but- Oh God, the press would lose their mind over us eating at McDonalds of all places.” Alex rambled.

John texted Washington back.

 

_ The press. We have to worry about the press. _

 

Washington, who was already grabbing keys and was ready to head out the door, frowned at the text. “Shoot.” He went back to his desk and sat down.

 

**If I had it my way, I’d go anywhere with you, Alexander.**

 

John repeated the text to Alex, which caused him to blush a deep red. Alex mumbled, “Shit, um… Text back Why do you have to make me so flustered, sir.”

 

_ Why do you have to make me so flustered, sir? _

**Don’t call me sir cutie pie**

_ Maybe I like calling you sir. ;0 _

 

Washington almost choked on his coffee. What is he supposed to say? How does he flirt back? Was that flirting? Was that an invitation to more office sex? George, without even giving it a second thought, called Eliza.

Eliza was currently on the couch with Maria doing paperwork while eating Ben and Jerry’s. Maria picked up Eliza’s phone and replied, “Hello, Schuyler residence?”

George frowned and questioned, “Ms.Reynolds?” 

Maria, without thinking twice, hung up and threw the phone across the room. Luckily, it landed on a chair. Eliza huffed, “Maria, who was that?” She walked over and picked up her phone, calling the number back. “Hello, this is Eliza Schuyler speaking?”

George sighed, “Eliza, um, listen, uh, let’s say I’m having dinner with somebody and- wait, no, I’m having lunch. Right, okay, so I’m gonna have lunch with somebody and I want to go out to eat but-”

Eliza interrupted, “Mr. Washington, have Hercules order you food okay? You can eat in your office with the curtains closed and you guys and eat your fast food in peace.”

“Oh thank God,” George chuckled, “Thank you, Eliza, you are a lifesaver. I owe you one.” He hung up and called Hercules in.

 

Alex arrived five minutes later, carefully knocking on Washington’s door. John faded away awhile ago, to be honest Alex couldn’t quite remember when John disappeared. Washington opened the door and smiled, “Mr.Hamilton, wonderful to see you.” He let Alex inside. Right when the door shut he grabbed Alexander and pulled him close. He kissed him roughly. Alex squeaked before relaxing in his arms and smooching the man. “I missed you,” Washington purred in his ear.

“Didn’t i just see you the other day?” Alexander teased, messing with George’s tie. It was loosened around his neck, a rare sight really. “So, what’s for lunch?”

Washington sighed, “Well, I had Hercules run through the drive through and grab us food. I didn’t know what to get you and I was rushing for no reason so I just got you chicken nuggets, but-” Alex kissed George again. 

Alex mumbled against his lips, “It’s fine, George.” He pulled away and walked over to the desk, carefully sitting down in a chair.

Washington plopped down on the couch and teased, “You can sit over here you know.” Hamilton went into business mode.

“On the couch? What if we mess up the pillows? Or leave fingerprints? What if I get greasy stains on it?” Alex rattled off more worries, “I would rather just sit in the chair. I mean, to be fair, I shouldn’t even be anywhere near this room-”

“Alexander please.” George chuckled, “Relax. Alright?” 

Hamilton got up from his seat. He reluctantly came over and sat on the edge of the couch cushion, keeping his hands folded in his lap. Washington sat up and wrapped his arm around Alexander’s waist. He softly kissed Alex’s neck, squeezing his hip. Alex hummed a bit. He grabbed George’s free hand and squeezed it. Washington slipped his hand under Alexander’s shirt and rubbed circles in his side.

Alex suddenly pulled away. He was about to ask a very,  _ very _ important questions but there was a knock at the door. Washington chuckled, “Good call, Mr. Hamilton.” He stood up and opened the door, expecting Hercules Mulligan. Alex stood up, fixing his hair and tie.

 

Instead of their delicious McDonalds and a happy thicc Hercules, Thomas Jefferson stood there with a briefcase and papers.

 

“Aw fuck this asshole,” John hissed, placing his hands on Alex’s shoulders. “Relax your shoulders, you have nothing to hide. Look him in the eye with a calm glare. Not too hard.” Alex obeyed, trying to relax his shoulders as Thomas stepped into the office and stared at Hamilton, then back to Washington.

Jefferson chuckled nervously, “What’s Hamilton doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Alex snapped coldly. Jefferson huffed

“Well I have a meeting scheduled with Mr.Washington. Every once a month we get together for lunch.”

 

Alex was about to retaliate but Hercules showed up with McDonalds. Now everybody was confused.

 

Washington sighed, “Hercules did you get the three orders right? A McChicken for Jefferson, chicken nuggets for Hamilton, and a Big Mac for me?” Hercules frowned and shook his head.

Hercules explained, “I- I must have read your text wrong, there was nothing about a big mac, Mr President.” Washington smiled.

“That’s alright. I’m not very hungry anyway.” He lied, heading back to his chair and sitting down. He organized some papers and said, “Now, now. Don’t be shy, gentleman. Sit.” Hamilton and Jefferson, with narrowed eyes, sat down next to each other, arms crossed and confused. Washington continued to lie his way out of the mess, “I invited  _ both _ of you here. I’m tired of you two being at each other’s throats during meetings, and I figured it would be nice if we all tried to get along a little better.”

Jefferson argued politely, “Sir, we all get along just fine outside of meetings, really.”

Washington countered, “So using the F word at a public dinner with the press around was what you call getting along just fine?” Jefferson went quiet. He ate his McChicken, holding the food in his lap. If Jefferson wasn’t here than Hamilton would have eaten his food on the desk. But as not to offend, he copied Jefferson’s actions.

 

So they ate and talked quietly about business matters. After a minute of silence Mr.Jefferson asked, “So, how are things with you and Ms.Schuyler.” God, and things were going so smoothly too. Alex sighed and shook his head.

“Fine. Why do you want to know?” Hamilton snapped. Washington gave him a look before Jefferson started talking again.

He chuckled, “Come on, Hamilton, let’s be honest here. She’s stunning, and it’s obvious that you two like each other. Or liked maybe. Did you two have a fight?” Alex blinked. Thomas actually sounded genuinely concerned, like Thomas cared about his relationship with Eliza in a friendly way and not a _I NEED TO HAVE HER SHE’S MINE IM BETTER THAN HAMILTON_ sort of way.

Alex took a deep breath and said, “Well, we were… together. I guess. But we decided to stay mutual. For work.” Lies. All lies. Alex could feel his hands shaking. He gripped his tie, adjusting and fixing it for no real reason.

Jefferson asked with a sly grin. “Did you two ever… you know~” He chuckled. Alex’s cheeks went red.

Washington sighed, “Mr.Jefferson, come on now. That’s highly inappropriate for the work room. How would you feel if Hamilton asked you about your love life, hm?”

Jefferson teased, “Go ahead, Hamilton.” Alex crossed his arms.

“You. John Adams. Explain yourself.” Hamilton smirked. Washington chuckled. He was about to intervene but Jefferson dared to answer.

“Well, he’s a colleague. That’s all. Sometimes we have lunch, sometimes we text. You’re familiar with texts, right, Mr.Hamilton?” Jefferson taunted. Ah, texts. Texts of all kinds of horrible things Alex had done hung over his head like loaded guns on bouncy strings.

Alex cleared his throat. He said, “Jefferson, the texts about me and my sexuality are mostly lies. It’s easy to fake a text or a tweet, you know. I’m not straight, I have and will admit that. But, I never hurt anybody. I would never do that. Especially to a lover.” Washington cleared his throat. Hamilton immediately went quiet and looked at him.

Washington said softly, “It’s been nice boys, but I have a lot of stuff to work on. You can stay for awhile if you’d like, but I’d like to not get distracted by inappropriate talk like this.” Hamilton nodded. He was about to gather his things but Jefferson stood up.

“I should be heading home. I’m supposed to be home in time for dinner.” Jefferson smiled. He said goodbye to the two colleagues and left with his things. Hamilton went over and locked the door before giggling and getting into Washington’s lap for some well deserved cuddles.

 

Outside the door, Jefferson stayed behind. He heard the door lock behind him, causing him to peak through the keyhole. He saw blurry, unclear figures in dimmed light, too close for the kind of setting they were in, that’s for sure. Thomas smirked. Silently, he pulled away from the door and left the two in peace. For now, he would stay quiet about their secret. It would come in handy later.


	19. Chapter 19

“I just don’t know how long we can keep this up.” George whispered. He was lying on the couch in the white house office. Alexander was curled up in his arms. He continued, “If people find out, we’ll be ruined. We’ll never  _ stop  _ being ridiculed. I don’t want that happening to you, Alexander.”

 

Alex asked, “Well what are we supposed to do? We love each other, there’s no point in denying that. So, what, do we quit? Do you step down from presidency? Do I throw away everything I’ve worked for in this country?” George shook his head. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, holding Alex close as the sunset’s light poured in between the blinds.

 

Washington mumbled, “Could you imagine that? Just quitting everything? Where would we even go?”

 

It took Alexander a moment. He shrugged and listened to Washington’s heartbeat. Alex had always missed his home in the caribbean. But there were so many other places he longed to go to. Rome, Japan, California, Alaska, Hawaii. Alex finally said, “I just wanna travel the world.”

 

George chuckled. He rubbed Alex’s back and said, “I just wanna go somewhere open and free. I wanna look out my front door and just see acres and acres of land. It’s so beautiful to me, open world like that.” Alex curled up and yawned. He really didn’t wanna fall asleep in his arms, but his voice was just so soothing. Washington continued to whisper, “Me and you in the big open fields in Colorado or something. A beautiful home. A barn nearby. Horses… Sheep…”

 

Alex was finally asleep. George chuckled as a few strands of hair fell in front of Alexander’s face. He kissed his treasurer’s head and mumbled, “I love you, Alexander. Always.” He carefully got up, letting Alex lie on the couch while cuddling a throw pillow. George got a red blanket from the closet and put it over Alexander. George went to his desk and started organizing papers and such. He kept glancing at his beloved, just making sure that he was safe and sound, no night terrors or anything like that. Washington tried focusing on his work.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex woke up two hours later. He sat up a bit and mumbled, “George?” Washington was on the phone. He glanced over at Alex and smiled, waving at him. 

 

Washington spoke on the phone, “Yes, yes I am aware, your highness. Truly, I’m honored to be staying with you for the weekend and getting a personal tour of the country with you.” He glanced away from Alex. Alex frowned. He got up and walked over as he straightened his tie. Hamilton put on his jacket and tightened the cuffs around his wrists. He grabbed his phone. John was at the door, tapping his foot impatiently as Alex sat down at Washington’s desk. “Alright. It was wonderful talking with you, your majesty. I’ll see you soon.” He hung up and smiled at Alex. “Did you sleep well?” George asked.

 

Alexander nodded. He asked, “Who was that on the phone?”

 

“King George.” Washington replied, rubbing his eyes. “I’m heading over there soon, just for political show and such. He refuses to step foot over here so in order to discuss anything that can’t be over phone, I have to make a trip over there.” He reached across the desk and took Alexander’s hand. George mumbled, “I wish you could come with, but its business.”

 

John hissed from the door, “Alex! Come on!”

 

Alexander ignored him. He said, “Well, maybe one day we could take a nice vacation together. Do all kinds of crazy stuff y’know? Like, uh, like skydive.”

 

“Not exactly my cup of tea, but I get what you mean.” George squeezed his hand before pulling away. “I love you, are you gonna head home?” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll text you though. But, I have a lot of work to catch up on.” Hamilton said. George stood up and cupped his cheek. He pulled Alex close and kissed him. Alexander let his eyes flutter shut as his arms went around George’s neck. They stayed like that for awhile, holding each other and kissing in the oval office.

 

Washington squeezed Alex’s hips and mumbled, “When can we do this again?” Alex shook his head and shrugged.

 

“I’m gonna be swamped with work while you’re gone. I’ll try to get a headstart so when you come back we can have time together.”

 

“Alexander…”

 

“Yes?”

 

George looked like he really, really wanted to say something. He finally whispered, “Drive safe okay?” Alexander nodded and went to the door, not even glancing at John.

 

* * *

 

 

In the car, John was in the passenger side. He snapped, “Why are you ignoring me?” 

 

Alex chuckled, “John, I’m not ignoring you. I was with Washington, I can’t just talk to the air.”

 

John sighed, “That- that isn’t what I meant.” He sunk in his seat a bit. He picked up Alexander’s phone and waited for Washington to text like he usually did. Alexander stopped at a light. John asked, “So what’re you gonna do while your sugar daddy’s out of town? Whoever will buy you McDonalds.”

 

“John, why are you acting like this?” Alex sighed in annoyance, “Did I do something wrong?” John didn’t reply. He watched the traffic, making sure Alex didn’t get himself in a car wreck.

 

“Look,” John mumbled, “I just don’t want you to forget me. You can move on, but-”

 

“I know, I know.” Alex muttered, turning down on his street. He tapped his thumbs against the wheels. John went quiet. He wished he could control when he did and didn’t disappear from the real world. They both went inside. Alex went to his study and started getting to work, even though it was nine at night.

 

John said, “Alexander, you’re not that behind. Why don’t we relax on the couch or something? And don’t say you have work because we both know you don’t.” He floated over to Alex and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Alex shrugged him off and continued working. John frowned and mumbled, “Alex, babe, come on.”

 

“Laurens, I have so much work to do.” Alex said, “Please.”

 

You didn’t need super hearing to hear John’s heart break. He pulled away and growled, “Fine, Mr.Hamilton. Finish your fucking work.” He quickly floated to the bedroom to float aimlessly on the bed.

 

Hamilton sighed and shouted from the study, “I don’t understand why you’re acting like this! You were fine a few minutes ago!”

 

“ _I HAVEN’T BEEN FINE FOR TWO WEEKS_!” Laurens screamed from the bedroom, his eyes squeezed shut as tears threatened to spill. But when he opened his eyes, there was nothing but black around him. He had disappeared again. John sobbed and curled up in a ball.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered who I originally wrote this story for and now I don't know how I feel about this book

Washington had left yesterday, and Hamilton was already swamping himself with work. Jefferson had called, so now they were on the phone together arguing about whether its racist or not to do an impression of Sebastian from The Little Mermaid.

Hamilton huffed, "It's horrible, Jefferson! Like, it's severely racist to Jamaican people!" There was silence on Hamilton's end for a moment. After a long sigh he snapped, "YES! THERE ARE STILL JAMAICAN PEOPLE AROUND TODAY!" He was trying not to laugh as he organized papers in his study. 

Jefferson was at home, relaxing on the couch with Adams in his arms. He huffed, "No, listen, I didn't say they didn't exist I just said they're in small numbers. I'm not making fun of the race, I'm making fun of the accent. The character, actually, to be more specific."

Alex argued, "Small numbers. You're right. They are in small numbers, which means not only are you being racist, but you're being racist to a serious minority!" Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'm done arguing. Let's change the subject... Can we talk for a moment?" Jefferson asked. 

Hamilton sat down at his desk and got to work on some documents. "Yeah, what's up?" Alex mumbled, getting his laptop out. Jefferson ran a hand through Adam's hair, trying to resist the urge to smooch him.

"What's up between you and Washington?" Jefferson asked.

Alexander played it cool. "What do you mean?" The conversation continued.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"So you and that Hamilton fellow?" George teased as he made his tea. King George III was not a force to be reckoned with. In public, that is. But right now, in the private life of King George's home, he was just another rich, white human being. "What's between you two?"

Washington shook his head and shrugged. "Nothing. He's my treasurer and I'm his president." He replied nonchalantly. King George giggled and sighed. He handed the president a cup of tea.

"Now, now. We both know that's not quite true." King George said, "They don't just make up rumors like that."

"Yes they do," Washington chuckled, "That's literally their job, your highness."

King huffed, "Please! Call me George! Anyway, enough about my name. I don't want to stray away from the subject of you and your twink."

"He is not my twink!" George hissed at him, "Please refrain from that kind of language." King giggled and twirled his way over to Washington. He wrapped his arms around the president's neck and sighed happily.

"It's wonderful to see you." George rested his head on Washington's shoulder and continued, "I just feel like we never have time to see each other anymore! You know? There's always other stuff going on and getting in the way... Work, reputation..." He whispered in George's ear, "People."

Washington gently pulled away and sipped his tea. He said, "Your majesty, please try to be professional for this trip." King pouted as his crush continued to push away his affections. Ever since King George III and George Washington were in power at the same time, King had tried everything he could to smooch the man. It was a constant dance they did of battling professionalism and their true, sexual, lustful feelings. At least, that's how it always seemed to King George III.

To George Washington, however, it was an annoying, pompous ass trying to win over his affections when they were both supposed to be mature, important people in the world. In Washington's eyes, this wasn't kindergarten. This is the real world. (Washington liked to ignore how hypocritical his views on this topic were).

George sighed, "What do you see in the brat anyway? He seems so... hm... What word am I looking for?"

Washington muttered, "Beautiful?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Meanwhile, back in America, the ridiculous argument between Thomas and Alex- the one about The Little Mermaid- had gotten so intense that they were now having coffee at Hamilton's house. Jefferson rolled his eyes at everything Hamilton said while still looking 100% interested in everything Hamilton said. It was an odd talent.

Alex said, "It's horribly racist. You're horribly racist."

"I'm black." Thomas scoffed, "Like coffee."

"Black coffee can still be bitter and disgusting, no matter how much creamer you add." Alex argued.

"True," Jefferson countered, "Except not true because the literal point of creamer is to make it sweet, which it does."

"Yeah, but it's just covering up the truth." Alex smirked. He got up and messed with the thermostat, turning it down to 73. Jefferson watched Alexander walk to the kitchen. He got up, changing the subject.

"So," He asked, "You live alone?"

"Of course." Hamilton said, "Why?" Jefferson shrugged. Hamilton got a plate of cookies out of the fridge and munched on them. He grabbed one of the millions of pens from a random drawer and scribbled milk onto his shopping list.

"Y'know, doesn't it get lonely?" Thomas asked, leaning against a counter.

"I mean..." Hamilton never felt lonely. He was always in a skype call, or busying himself with work, or working out, or watching youtube. But the few moments, like when he was trying to sleep... "Sort of. Sometimes. I don't know." He rushed out with a shrug.

Jefferson scooched a little closer. "Must be lonely with Washington in Britain." He whispered, as if a million people could hear from the private of Alexander's kitchen. Alex calmly shook his head.

He sighed, "Jefferson, I don't know what you-"

"Don't." Thomas shook his head and said, "I saw you in his arms. After I left the office..." Alex was about to move out of the kitchen, but Jefferson blocked his way of escape. He kept his arms on either side of Hamilton, pinning him to a counter.

Alex snapped, "What is this?"

"I just figured... it might get rather lonely." Thomas said, his eyes gazing down at Alex. There was an odd yet interesting feeling in the air. Confusion and lust and curiousity all swirling into a wonderful mix of trouble.

Alex hesitantly nodded and looked up at Jefferson. "I suppose so." He shrugged, "... With George gone, I have trouble filling up my time." Why did he feel so open all of a sudden? Especially to somebody as disgusting as Thomas Jefferson.

Thomas whispered, "Maybe I could help a bit." He trailed his hands to Alexander's waist. He gave a gentle squeeze, immediately followed by a soft sigh from Alex.

Alex whispered, "I think I'd like it if you stayed awhile, Mr.Jefferson."

"Call me Thomas." The man purred, tilting Alex's head up and feeling the stubble. "Please." Their lips met, soft and pleasant and bitter sweet.


	21. Chapter 21

Sun shined in from the window. Alexander was curled up in bed. Jefferson's arms were wrapped loosely around Alexander's waist, his head buried in the crook of his neck. Alex's eyes were half open and staring at the window. Jefferson woke up around 10 am. He mumbled, "Morning, gorgeous." He kissed Alexander's neck softly. Alex shifted uncomfortably. He quickly pushed Thomas away and got out of bed. Scrambling around for his clothes, Alex couldn't think straight about anything going on in his life.

Jefferson sat up as Alex rambled, "We shouldn't have done this. I- I shouldn't have done this, Jefferson. This is horrible!"

Thomas got up and put on some sweat pants. "Alex, hey, relax okay? Nobody needs to know." He shrugged as if this was a normal thing for him. Alex was sure that it must have been, because every action Thomas made seemed ritualistic, as if he had done this over and over again with other people. 

Hamilton stammered, "Mr. Jefferson, I am going to ask that you take your things and leave my home. Now." Thomas chuckled. He plopped back on the bed once he put on one of Alexander's shirts.

"Ham, please. You're freaking out for no reason." Thomas sighed. Alex scoffed and shook his head. He rushed around the room, looking for his phone and his car keys and his wallet. He needed strawberry soda, nail polish, and a trip to Eliza Schuyler so he could pretend this entire night never happened and that he was still a perfect, loyal boyfriend! Because he is!

Jefferson asked, "Are there any reporters around? Cameras? Recorders? I'm not wearing a wire and, last time I checked your body, you didn't seem to have one either?~" Alex whipped around and smacked Thomas. 

He growled, "If this EVER gets out to the rest of the world! I mean it, Jefferson, I will kill you where you stand! I'm going to make sure you are DEAD!" He held Jefferson's collar tightly. Jefferson just stared at Hamilton with a cocky smirk as he sat up in bed. He slowly leaned in closer and kissed Alexander. 

"Of course," Thomas whispered, "Of course, Mr. Hamilton. We're strictly political colleagues." He suddenly leaned in to Alex's ear and hissed, "That's exactly what Washington said, huh? Right before you fucked?" Alex shoved Thomas away. Thomas simply fell back on the bed and smiled at the ceiling. 

"You're SICK!"

"I'll keep this quiet, but you owe me. I expect a reward of some sort~"

"NO! You don't tell about me and Washington and- and, um,"

Thomas' phone went off nearby. Jefferson and Hamilton looked at the phone at the same time, hearing the ringing going off. They both bolted to the phone. Thomas was in the lead after tripping Alex, but then Hamilton grabbed Jefferson's ankle and bit down as hard as he could on it. Thomas yelped in pain and held it tight to his chest. Alex scrambled to the little table where Jefferson's phone sat. He grabbed it and read through as many texts with John Adams as he could.

"YOU RAT! YOU SNAKE!" Thomas hissed at him, standing up. "Y-YOU BIT ME!"

"DAMN RIGHT!" Alexander laughed maniacally, sending screenshots to his own number. He tossed Jefferson's phone on the bed and shouted, "And now I have proof of you and John Adams! Ha! So now if you tell about me and Washington then I-I'll tell about you and John Adams! It's fool proof!"

Jefferson ran down the list in his head of all the people he had dirt on. None of them were really close to Alexander. He clicked his tongue and sighed, "Alright. You got me." Thomas stood up and grabbed his stuff. "We both stay quiet about all of this. Understood?"

"Of course." Alex nodded, getting pants on finally. He's been in his boxers for awhile now. 

With a little chuckle Thomas smooched Alexander's head. He mumbled a goodbye and then left. Alex fixed his hair in the mirror before rushing out of the house.

 

* * *

 

"Hey." John snapped from the passenger seat. 

Alex glanced at him. "Oh, uh, hey Laurens." He replied awkwardly.

John looked at Alex. He asked, "So, how many more politicians are you gonna fuck behind another person's back? I mean you fucked Washington behind Eliza's back and now Jefferson behind Washington's back? Gosh, it's just fucking incredible."

"Dude, what is your problem?" Alex huffed, vrooming to Eliza's house. John tried to hold it together. He tried to not freak out on Alexander. His beloved, sweet Alexander. Alex shook his head as he pulled into Eliza's driveway. He said, "Look, talk to me when you're not being so twitchy? Okay?" John was about to say something but Alex got out and slammed the door. With a sniffle and a wipe of his eyes John slouched in the passenger seat. He couldn't fade away yet, but he sure as hell wasn't following that bastard in.

John watched Alex walk up to the house. The ribbon wasn't in his hair, and he was sure that Hamilton had just decided to leave the dog tags at home again. That would be the third day in a row he's forgotten to keep them with him. John sighed, "Alex, I need you to try a little harder for me... Please..." He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Hi, Alex!" Eliza smiled, taking tea off the stove. Maria was crashed out on the couch, two empty containers of Ben and Jerry's on the ground. She was only in a big t-shirt and some underwear. Eliza quickly went over and covered her with a sheet. She also made sure to tuck her in on the couch.

Alexander went to the kitchen to help with the tea. He muttered, "Hi, Liza. How are you and Maria doing?" Eliza seemed to get all giggly and bubbly at the question.

"Oh, uh, we're wonderful." Eliza sighed, "She's so adorable oh gosh. How are you and Washington? Have you talked since he left for Britain?" Alex stayed silent and shook his head. Immediately Eliza tensed up. "Well, what have you been up to? Have you-"

"I slept with Thomas Jefferson but it's okay he won't leak anything because I got dirt about him fucking John Adams so there's really no need to worry about it!" Alex rushed out, shoving past Eliza to get sugar from the cupboard.  
  


"Alexander Hamilton!" Eliza scolded, as if he were a misbehaving child.

He shouted in panic, "We don't have to worry! It's fine!"

"Alex!" Eliza huffed, "Look, just sit down okay?"

 

"It's fine! I swear it's fine!"

"ALEX!"

"IT'S FINE!"

"ALEXANDER!!!"

 

Eliza smacked him across the face. She immediately pulled her hand back, covering her mouth in shock at her own actions. Alex was holding his face in pain, whimpering and shaking where he stood. He slowly sobbed and covered his face. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, sinking to the ground before her. "I'm sorry." Eliza ice pack from the freezer before sitting next to Hamilton and carefully holding it to his cheek. 

They were silent for a few more moments before Maria came in. She asked with a yawn, "Everything okay?" She got some more ice cream from the freezer. Alex glanced at her before looking back at the ground. 

Eliza kissed Alex's head and sighed, "We're alright in here. Sorry if I woke you, Maria." Maria simply smiled before coming over and giving them both a big hug. Then she got up and went back to the living room to sleep. Eliza and Alex stood up, getting themselves bowls of ice cream and following her. The trio sat on the couch watching cheesy romcoms, to which Alex cried more and cuddled a pillow. He looked as though he had just gone through a break up, but anybody in the room could tell you a completely different story.

 

Maria shrugged and criticized the movie, "I dunno, I feel like cheating to that extreme just doesn't happen in real life." Alex sobbed into the pillow and shoveled more ice cream into his mouth.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been a week since the incident with Thomas Jefferson. Alex couldn't stop looking at the screenshots of Jefferson and Adams's texts together. It seemed so odd to see them interact like that.

 **Jefferson** : You were so cute in the meeting today asdfghjkl

 **Adams** : hhhhhhhhhhhhh stahp

 **Jefferson** : cutie

 **Adams** : >w< Noooo!

It made Alexander wanna throw up. At this point, everything about Thomas Jefferson made Alexander wanna throw up. He kept picturing what he had looked like that morning. Lying on the bed, the sun reflecting off his smooth chest. The stubble growing on his face, his poofy hair just revealing his eyes enough to make them shimmer. That familiar smirk pulling at his soft pink lips.

Alex jabbed his pencil into the side of his own leg for the fifth time that meeting. He kept getting horribly sidetracked because of the man across from him. Everybody seemed to be distracted or on edge really. Jefferson and Adams kept sharing worried glances whenever Hamilton talked, Charles was doodling to pass the awkward silences a little faster, Eliza and Maria kept looking around to make sure nobody noticed them writing notes to each other on their papers, and Henry Knox was probably the only one that deeply wanted to stay on track with the meeting.

"Hamilton. Off your phone." Knox snapped, "Nobody stares at their crotch for that long if they're not a 13 year old boy." Alex rolled his eyes and put his phone away. He doodled on his paper. He continued explaining recent news and papers they had to address in today's meeting. 

John Adams cleared his throat and asked, "May I be excused?"

"For what?" Henry growled. He acted like such a predator sometimes.

"Bathroom." Adams squeaked. The man hates confrontation. Henry nodded and John rushed out of the room to go to the bathroom. Jefferson, who refuses to actually excuse himself from meetings, got up after the man. Hamilton, deciding that this meeting is bullshit, just stood up and left. 

Henry slouched in his seat and sighed, "You're all dismissed. Get out." Everybody gladly left the meeting.

Adams was pacing the bathroom when Jefferson came in. Thomas huffed, "John, calm down. It's nothing! Honest!" Alex hid by the door, listening to the two argue back and forth.

"Yes it is! He's going to reveal everything the second you make the slightest wrong move! Why are you not scared?! Why are you so calm?!" John whisper shouted, shoving him lightly. Right when he did he gasped at his own actions, as if he had just murdered a baby. Thomas rolled his eyes at the man. He was adorable, but so childish sometimes. 

Jefferson hugged Adams and said, "Look, he isn't going to expose shit. I have evidence of him and Washington together."

"You do?" John raised a brow. There was silence between the two. John snapped, "You liar. You filthy liar! You have nothing but a hunch as usual!"

"Yeah but- but all I have to do is SAY that they're close! Then the press will be all over them!"

"SHUT UP!" John hissed, "That BASTARD, WHORE'S SON has so much evidence on us! On ME! How did he even get access to your phone?!"

"I... I left it at the office and he found it."

"Why would he be in your office in the white house?"

Alex was too shocked to pay attention. Jefferson didn't have any physical evidence on him and Washington! That meant he didn't have to worry about anything! Well, except for him sleeping with Jefferson, but there's no evidence of that either. They're all off the hook and okay! Nothing is wrong! Everybody is a-okay!

Well, except John Adams.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" John shouted in Jefferson's face. "YOU LET HIM- YOU LET HIM T-TOUCH YOU! HE C-CAME ON TO YOU AND YOU J-JUST- JUST-" He shoved Thomas and sobbed, storming out of the bathroom and leaving. He didn't even care that Alexander was at the door, he just kept going. Jefferson rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Hamilton, you can show yourself now." Thomas snapped, turning to the door. Alex opened it and smiled triumphantly.

"Don't worry, don't worry." Alex chuckled, "It's all safe with me. You have nothing over my head about me and Washington so I have nothing over you about Adams." Jefferson wasn't smiling or chuckling along with Alex. He just kept glaring at the treasurer.

Suddenly, he threw a punch. Alex stumbled back, holding his now bloody nose in pain. "YOU FUCKER!" Alex screamed, running at him and tackling him over onto the bathroom floor. They wrestled each other on the ground, Alex landed a few punches in a few different places but was kicked off and away. Jefferson pinned Alex down and kept punching his chest. Alex felt his breath leave his chest. He wheezed and coughed and he squirmed underneath him.

"TIME OUT!" Alex wheezed out. Jefferson, realizing what he was doing, pulling his hands away. Now they were just lying on the bathroom floor, Jefferson straddling Alexander. Alex took a few deep breaths. He was dizzy, his vision was blurred with a few tears, and he was sure the lights were more bright than they were a few minutes ago. One of them flickered violently in a Morse code like pattern.

Jefferson huffed, "You suck. Why are you so weak?"

Alex growled, "Fuck you."

Thomas got off him and helped him up. Alex was wobbly on his own two feet, but could at least hold himself up. He glanced at the surveillance system and snapped, "You have more height and weight on me, so that's unfair."

"That's usually how fights work, dumbass." Jefferson snapped. Alex glared at the taller. He rolled his eyes and went to the sink. He looked like shit. Thomas stood behind him, wiping some blood off his own face and wincing at the bruises. Alex turned the sink on and washed his face. He even got some water in his mouth, gurgled, and spit some blood out.

Alex muttered, "If I can't cover this with makeup, you're fucking dead." Jefferson rolled his eyes for the millionth time. He leaned on the wall next to the mirror.

"You look cute with a bloody nose."

"Die slowly."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh, George." The King purred from the hotel doorway. George Washington, who was trying to get some work done, slowly glanced at the king. He was only in minimal amount of lace clothing, and had a cute devilish smirk on his face. 

Washington sighed, "Your highness, not to be rude, but I'm trying to get some work done. I would be happy to watch your fashion show later however."

"Oh, Washington," King George giggled as if the president just said the funniest shit ever. "You are absolutely adorable! Dance with me, won't you?" He got his phone out, pressed play on some classical music, and set it on the counter. 

Washington, rubbing his eyes, muttered, "Your highness, please. This is a bit inappropriate don't you think."  _Just a few more days of this, George, just relax. In a few more days you can go back to your love and cuddle him and be away from this tyrant freak of nature._

"Do you remember when your country left mine." George sighed, walking over. He wrapped his arms around George's shoulders.

Washington sighed, "Remember when I had a wife and then got a divorce and decided not to participate in acts of love with other politicians or people of power?" He cautiously pushed King's arms away like a child pushing away a plate of broccoli. The king pouted. He plopped on Washington's bed and whined, "I want to do something fun! Let's go do something fun!"

George, deciding work was impossible to get done around the king, shut his laptop and turned around in the chair. The president raised a brow and tilted his head, and the king had to force himself not to fall on his knees for the president right there. He was just so captivating and sexy and ah! King was head over heels for the man.

"Let's go clubbing!" King squealed, "I know this great place uptown! Come on, you'll love it I swear! It's on the down low, and we can disguise ourselves!" Washington rolled his eyes and got up, looking for his shoes and his wallet. George giggled and forcefully kissed the president's cheek.

King George sighed lovingly, "I'll grab my purse, honey!" He left. Washington rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. Britain looked beautiful at this time of night. 

 

He sighed, "Oh, Alex. One day we'll go somewhere beautiful like this together. I promise." He tied his shoes and went to the door.


	23. Chapter 23

"So when's pres coming back?" Thomas asked over the phone. He was moping around his house, trying to get the smell of John Adams out of his bed.

Alex was cleaning his house. He replied, "In two days Washington will be back. I wanna meet him at the airport, but the press will be there." Over the past couple of days, Jefferson and Alex were actually becoming friends. They still didn't like each other's views, and they still had slight evidence over each other for their scandals, but they got along rather well.

Jefferson sighed, "You could disguise yourself."

"No." Alex rolled his eyes and explained, "I've tried that already."

Thomas asked, "Wanna come over? Practice disguising yourself from the press on the way over." Alex scoffed.

"Yeah, right. Thank you for the offer but I'm trying to clean my house up. My study is a mess. I feel like everytime I clean it it gets messed up a few minutes later." Alex said as he picked up a few books and put them on the shelves.

Jefferson asked, "Iiiiiiis your house haunted?"

Alex stopped for a moment. He looked around. "Um... no?" He shook his head and went back to cleaning. "I- I don't believe in ghosts." He lied.

"Uhuh. Sure, I'll believe you when pigs fly." Thomas said, relaxing in his living room and curling up with John's pillow. It still smelled like him two washes later.

Alex muttered, "Slap some wings on Adams and call it a day then." Thomad chuckled a bit, digging his nails into his own arm.

"Hey, I  _might_  head out to lunch and I  _might_  be going to McDonalds. But who knows." Thomas said.

Alex gave it a moment before nodding and saying, " _Maybe_  I'll join you." Thomas smiled. "I'll see you then, Jefferson." Alex hung up and tossed his phone aside. He sat in his study chair and glanced at the clock.

 

* * *

 

 

Washington had stayed sober the entire night. He had to make sure one of them stayed sober to prevent a car accident. King was stumbling out to the car, his hair messy and his eyes glazed with lust. "George!" He giggled, "Your car is soooooo fancy!!!"

Washington muttered, "That's  _your_ car, your highness." He got King buckled up in the passenger side. George went around to the front seat and started the car. "Get some rest. When we get back to the hotel room I'm going to get you water and more rest, okay?"

George whined, "I wanna have more fun!" He pulled at the seat belt. "This is too tight!" He complained. Washington ignored him and continued driving back to the hotel room. King purred, "So how's your lover boy?" Washington didn't reply. "Well?"

"I haven't talked to him today." Washington said. "I'm sure he's fine."

King sighed, "That's so boring!" He gave George a light shove. "Tell me something spicy!" Washington ignored him. He pulled into the hotel parking lot and shut the car off. George fished around in his pocket for the hotel key.

King snapped, "Have you  _fucked_?"

Washington sputtered, "E-Excuse me?!"

"FUCKING! WHEN YOU INSERT YOUR DICK INTO HIS-" Washington covered King's mouth.

"I am very tired, your majesty, so do us both a favor and _shut up_!" George hissed, holding his wrist very tightly. King was silent as Washington got out of the car and headed towards the hotel. Slowly, King got out and followed him.

Once they were both alone in the hotel room, King said softly, "I didn't mean to be rude."

"That's a shock." George snapped, taking his shoes off and digging around his suit case for some pajamas to change into.

King sighed, "I'm just interested. I never get out of the castle anymore! It's always publicity stuff I have to do! A meeting with so and so, interview with a magazine! ... It's nice to hear about a government person who doesn't have press on them 24/7."

"Are you kidding?" George scoffed, "You think the press doesn't care about me?! They're constantly on me! From what i drink to who I'm with to my background! Goddamn conservatives do everything they can to find some dirt on me! You think I have it easy? I'm just as hounded as you are, George. I can't even see my kids without them just f-fucking spying on me!" Washington got quiet after that, seeming to run out of things to say.

King said softly, "I'm sorry, George. I guess now it makes sense why you're always so uptight."

"Nah, that's just because I have a stick up my ass." Washington smirked. That was the funniest thing King had heard all day, and he fell off the bed in giggles because of it.

Washington sighed, "Alright, giggles, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, I presume?"

"Of course. We have a public lunch date." King sighed, getting up and holding his chest in pain from laughing so hard. They said their goodbyes and left each other for the night.

Washington pulled his phone out and texted Alex.

 

**I'm sorry I havent texted all day Alex. Hows your day going?**

 

Hamilton's phone was on silent as shared a twenty piece chicken nugget box with Jefferson. The two joked and talked with each other, just relaxing in Jefferson's car in an alley way.

Washington sighed and curled up in bed. He fell asleep within a few minutes or so.


	24. Chapter 24

George Washington is finally back at home in the white house. He dusts off his desk and texts Alex for the hundredth time, trying to get him to answer.

 

**Awfully rude of you to ignore the president, Alexander :o**

 

George checked his phone again, glanced at the clock, and went back to reading. He had been doing this same cycle every minute or so. But nothing changed. Washington finally got up and grabbed his car keys.

"I don't get it," He said to Hercules on the way outside, "He always answers. There must be something wrong." Hercules adjusted hia driver's hat. He got in the front seat of the car. Washington got in back and checked his phone one more time.

Hercules suggested, "Maybe he broke his phone. Alex is clumsy, he probably spilled coffee on it or something." George slouched in his seat. Hercules turned on the radio to try and cheer up the poor guy.

 

* * *

 

Jefferson and Hamilton had retreated to Hamilton's house. They were relaxing on the crouch. Alex huffed, "Thomas! The new powerpuff girls is  _good_  when you look past that one animator!"

"No it's not! It's not the original, the mayor's assistant is gone- its all bad!" Jefferson muttered against his neck. They were both sitting very close, Alex in Thomas's lap while they watched cartoons. Thomas gently kissed Alex's neck. Alex whined a little, but didn't move away. Thomas mumbled, "Your skins soft, you moisturize or something?"

Alex shook his head. He relaxed in his arms. "I don't moisturize, dork. I'm just soft."

"Damn right." Thomas purred. He slipped a hand up Alex's shirt. Thomas's hands were cold and callused.

Hamilton whined, "Don't they're cold!" He squirmed a little as Thomas squeezed his hips and continued nipping at his neck. The man just loved to tease. Alex bit his lip and tried to relax in his arms again. He hummed a bit as Thomas grinded slowly.

"Here?" Alex whispered, "You wanna do this now?"

Thomas nodded. "I want you," He whispered in his ear. "I want you so much, Alexander." He softly bit his neck. Alex whined, gripping Jefferson's thigh at all of the teasing.

The front door swung open. Washington stood there, Hercules not too far behind him, and the car running outside. "Alexander are you-!" He stopped suddenly. Alex gasped and quickly shoved himself off of Jefferson. Jefferson didn't move. He just sat in his seat, shocked at Washington's presence.

After a moment of analyzing the situation, Washington asked, "What's going on?" Alex didn't reply. How could he? What was he supposed to say? George snapped, "Alexander, what's going on here?"

Jefferson cleared his throat and spoke softly, "We were just hanging out, sir."

"Hanging out?" Washington scoffed, "If that's what hanging out is then I would  _love_  to see what  _fucking_  looks like to you!"

Alex stammered, "G-George, I'm so sorry, I didn't think you'd be back-"

"Does that make it any better?" Washington snapped, crossing his arms. Alex looked down.

"I'm sorry," Alex said, "I'm really sorry, George."

"That's _sir_ to you." Washington snapped, "I'm leaving. See you at work." He pushed past Hercules and marched to the car. Hercules gave Alex a pitied glance before going to the car with George.

The door slammed shut and Alex put his head in his hands. Jefferson got up, buttoning his shirt back up. Hamilton mumbled, "Thomas, what do I do?"

Thomas grabbed his coat. "Well, don't ask me. I'm heading home." He said. Alex sat up.

"What? You're leaving me alone?" Alex scoffed, "I-I just got dumped! You're not gonna comfort me?!"

"Alex," Thomas chuckled nervously, "We got caught. No offense, but I want to spend as little time with you as possible. Last thing I want is the press finding about this entire fiasco between the three of us."

Alex sputtered, "B-But what am I supposed to- what am I supposed to do now?!" He stood up from the couch and grabbed Jefferson's wrist.

Thomas jerked his arm away and snapped, "Hamilton, I will see you at work. Good day." He opened the door and stepped outside.

Alex shouted, "Fine! Just go then!" He slammed the door shut and marched back to the couch. He threw the TV remote at the wall, screaming in anger. Then he kicked the coffee table, which immediately resulted in him falling on the ground and holding his foot in pain.

"WHY DO THESE THINGS HAPPEN TO ME?!" Hamilton screamed at the ceiling. After a moment or two he let go of his foot and sniffled. Alex stared at the ceiling, hopelessly lying on his living room floor with a bruised toe.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Washington was in the car and as silent as a mouse. He stared out the window at people and cars, just trying to keep his mind off of Hamilton.  _Th_ _at cheating bastard_ , he thought to himself,  _I'll never forgive him for this. I already learned my lesson from Martha. I know better than to forgive somebody for that._

Hercules asked, "Would you like to stop for lunch, sir? Coffee?" Washington shook his head. Hercules sighed. "Sir, I'm very sorry about Mr. Hamilton and Mr. Jefferson."

"It's fine. I'd rather not talk about that." Washington muttered. "And I changed my mind. Coffee would be wonderful, Mulligan."  
  
  


Jefferson went home. His living room was still a mess from when Adams came over two weeks ago. Coloring books scattered about, dumb rom-coms stacked by the TV, and several piles of blankets and pillows. Thomas shuffled into the kitchen, grabbing the cookie dough ice cream out of the freezer.

"Oh, Adams," he muttered, "If I'm gonna leak Alex and Washington's romance with that recording I just made, I'll also be revealed to be gay for Alex." He went back into the living room and plopped himself on a pile of blankets.

He turned on the news and opened his tub of ice cream. "I wish you were here. You're great at this stuff..." Thomas changed the channel to a different news station. Thomas sighed, "I just can't believe the US government is actually a gay soap opera." He shoved a spoonful of cookie dough in his mouth.


End file.
